


Right now

by silvia3016



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Bondage, Bottom Zayn Malik, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cussing, Drama, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, Hardcore, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mind Rape, Past Torture, Plot Twist, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slave Trade, Slow Burn, Top Liam Payne, Torture, Trafficking, Violence, mind-break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia3016/pseuds/silvia3016
Summary: In a world where cat hybrids exist and are treated as lesser beings. Zayn is one of them. He is used as a sexual servant for humans. He has lived like this for all his life. Until by some miracle, he escapes.And on the day of his escape, he lies down to die. Due to exhaustion and some serious wounds on him. However when he open his eyes, he unexpectedly meets the person that will change his life forever.





	1. Change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> (A story whereas I just started now, because I have become a Directioner just a month ago. And I really wanted to write a 1D fanfic even though I am already in the midst of writing another fandom fanfic. 
> 
> ※I will not go easy on this fanfic!!! There will be a lot of bad things happening inside this fanfic!!! You have been WARNED!!!※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appearances  
> Zayn- long shaggy hair( like the hair he had on Septemeber 2014:) except a little bit more disoriented and tangled.)
> 
> Harry- 2014 hairstyle a little long with a little curliness and floppiness :)
> 
> Liam- 2010 haircut which made him look like Justin bieber(but Liam is more handsome😍just my opinion;))

_As Zayn lay down in the corner to die, he felt his breath become more ragged and his body starting to feel numb. As the world around him started to blur, he felt a wave of relief from deep within him sensing that this was finally the end. He would finally be free._

_He let out a deep sigh and started to let go of his consciousness. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was the droplets of rain hitting the black asphalt beneath him._

* * *

Liam had woken up to another usual morning in the U.K. A little cloudy with a lot of fog. It had acutally poured last night and the streets were foggy and he could smell that certain musky smell of rain. 

His old mate, Harry was shouting at him from the kitchen. "Liam, wake up!" 

It was a strange thing because Liam was usually the one to get up early. When he looked at the clock beside him he noticed it was almost 9 o' clock in the morning. While in a hurry to put on his jeans, he silently cussed at Harry for not waking him. "Harry, why didn't you wake me! You know I have to be early for the child teaching program!"

Liam was a firefighter. And he was supposed to be early today to teach some children about what a firefighter does. However he only had 10 minutes to make it on time. 

Harry poked his head from the kitchen and coddled Liam. "It's okay Liam. Those children will understand. Besides, I made chocolate souffles! Your favorite!"

Although Liam's mouth watered at that, he couldn't risk being tardy. After finally putting on his jeans and t-shirt, he grabbed a jacket and rushed out of the door. But before he did, he looked back at Harry and said "Leave some for me." Harry nodded in a knowing way and Liam flew out the door. 

Trying to catch a cab and failing miserably, Liam kept running towards the fire station. As he was about to cross the streets, a car passed by and ran across a puddle. Liam was soon soaked in mudwater in no time. 

"F**** you!" yelled Liam at the car that was already long gone. Unable to belive his bad luck, Liam ran into a corner of an alley to dry his jacket. 

As he wrung his jacket he suddenly saw something far down the alley. Cautiously he made his way towards the unknown thing. As he came closer, he realized that it was a human.

Shocked, he ran over to the person's side. When he got a good look, Liam realized that it was actually a hybrid. And it was definitely not in a good state. Liam put his ears to the hybrid's mouth to check if he was still breathing. It was faint, but he was still alive.

The hybrid only had a tattered cloth around his upper body which seemed like the remnants of a shirt. He had serious bruises and scars all over him as well. And when Liam got a closer look he realized that all the swollen red spots were actually kiss marks. 

Flushing, he realized that this hybrid had probably been used for sexual reasons. He knew that he couldn't take him to the hospital. Hybrids weren't welcome in hospitals, especially not sexually used ones. 

A normal person would have just shied away but the problem with Liam was, he was a firefighter. And although not all firefighters were like him, he had a sense of wanting to help someone or something no matter what the situation was.

So in that second of a moment, Liam quickly made the decision of taking the hybrid home. But before he did, he didn't forget his duty and called out to Niall and asked for him to take his shift today. After a hasty promise to buy lunch in Nandos, he threw all his attention to the dying hybrid.

Liam carefully wrapped his soaking jacket around the hybrid's lower body. It wasn't warm nor cuddly, but it would have to do for now. Then he lifted the hybrid up bridal style. He knew he would have to be quick or else he might decorate the front page of a newspaper tomorrow with the title 'Pervert firefighter carries a half naked hybrid through the streets'.

Firmly gripping on the hybrid's back and legs, Liam ran out of the alley and into the streets. As he made a rush for his home he could hear some occasional yellings and gasps of surprise. But he paid no heed, he needed to save the hybrid in his arms.

As soon as he reached his doorstep he shouted. "Harry!!!" Harry came rushing out of the door and came face to face with a breathless Liam. 

Stepping into the house, Liam started to bark out orders. "Harry, get some warm water and some towels-and blankets!”

Liam laid the hybrid on the couch as his roommate moved around in haste to fulfill Liam's orders. When Harry came back with a bowl of warm water and some fresh new towels, he noticed the messed up hybrid on their sofa.

With a shocked face Harry went about more quickly as he the situation dawned on him. Liam soaked the towel in warm water and started to clean Zayn's body first. Carefully avoiding the cuts and bruises, he cleaned him up the best he could. When Liam was finished cleaning Zayn's body, Harry helped him bandage Zayn from the shoulders to the waist.

The both hadn't known what to do from the waist below, so they'd just covered it with a blanket. After they had wrapped Zayn up, Liam continued by cleaning his face. Harry went away to get some more warm water. 

As Liam went about cleaning the hybrid’s face, he realized how breathtaking he was. He had chiseled features and sharp cheekbones with full lips that were slightly pouty. His eyelashes were long and thick and he had smooth honey colored skin. Even his eyebrows seemed like perfection. 

Taking in Zayn's features one by one Liam held his breath for a moment just looking at the hybrid. Mesmerized by the hybrid's beauty, his eyes landed on its ears. The ears were the only thing that seemed out of place. They were matted with clods of dirt and Liam could see that one of the ear ends had been ripped. 

He frowned at how painful it must be. Unconsciously he reached out to caress it. But when he had merely come close, it suddenly flicked. Liam froze in midair. He slowly looked down to see a pair of the most beautiful golden-brown eyes looking back at him- filled with caution and fear.

Zayn drew his ears back and hissed at Liam. He had thought he was in heaven. But as soon as he'd opened his eyes he had been met with another horrible sight. Another man. A man who had probably taken him from the streets to use him. Just like all the others.....

When he ran away he had thought that it was finally the end. He would no longer have to sexually harrassed or used by men.He wouldn't have to serve them or please them.

Which is why the instant he locked eyes with Liam, he showed the most agressive stance possible. However when he tried to move, he felt like a thousand needles were peircing him.

Liam recognized the red spots starting to appear on the bandages as Zayn tried to move. He also caught the flicker of pain that crossed Zayn's face. Trying to seem unharmful as possible he drew back his hand. But the hybrid only seemed to tense more. Putting on a meek face Liam talked softly trying to ease the hybrid's tension.

"It's okay, It's okay. We're just trying to help you."

Liam didn't know what this hybrid had gone through. But he had definitely gone through some rough times. When he saw the hybrid relax a tinny bit, he kept on talking in a soothing manner.

"My name's Liam and I want to help you."

Zayn hadn't fully let go of his nerves but somehow the man across him seemed to soothe him. He felt hinself relax a bit as the man started talking in the most attractive baritone voice ever.

However Harry soon became barging through the door with the bowl of warm water. And as soon as he did, Zayn tensed up all over again and Liam cussed silently under his breath. Harry on the other hand didn't notice the tension in the room at first. However as he noticed the sudden change in atmosphere, he turned his head to see a hybrid with his hackles raised and all tensed up.

Awkwardly, the surprised boy looked from Zayn to Liam. Noticing Liam's stern face, he mouthed an 'o' and slowly backed out of the room. Liam pressed the middle of his forehead and let out a tired sigh. He stared at the ground not really knowing what to do now. But thankfully the hybrid spoke up first. 

"Wh-why'd you bring me here?"

Zayn's voice broke as realized that the answer to his question might actually be a slap in the face or a fistful of his hair in the man's hand. Liam realized the reason for Zayn’s anxiety and started to shake his head and tried to assure Zayn. But he only succeeded in blubbering really fast. Which seemed more suspicious. "What?! No! No! I-I would never do that!"

Zayn still had his suspicions. However the man-what was his name again? Liam? genuinely seemed to be a nice person. And he knew that there was no use in tensing up anyways. No matter how much of a hostile aura he let off, the man could still use him as he pleased. Deciding to let go of his nerves Zayn tried to relax. Liam noticed this change and tried to communicate again. 

"Uh....if I may ask could you tell me your name?"

Zayn only stared stonily at Liam and Liam backed down into the chair.

"Nevermind, nevermind. You don't have to answer if you don't want to.I-I just thought that if I knew your name-"

"Zayn." 

Liam looked up in surprise. 

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. Could you say that again?"

Zayn looked down at his hands and fidgeted before saying his name again in a soft voice.

"Zayn..Zayn...Malik."

Liam looked at Zayn with his eyes lowered like that. For a minute all he could think was that Zayn looked like a precious baby possum with his eyes lowered and lips pouted like that. While Liam was hypnotized by Zayn's beauty, Zayn looked up in worry thinking that he had done sonething wrong. Liam snapped back out of his trance when Zayn looked up and they locked eyes. 

Liam quickly turned away feeling his face fluster. He didn't know why. Maybe the weather was a bit more warmer. Blubbering nonsense in his typical fast way of speaking, he soaked the cloth in warm water.

"I-I uhh...uhh.. you know...I was just...your name..it's very good-! I mean- it's really nice!"

When there was no response, Liam just cursed himself for being such a blundering fool. He didn't know why he was so nervous. The hybrid seemed to have a strange effect on him. Flushed face and still blundering, Liam raised his hand to continue cleaning Zayn. But as he made that gesture he notoced Zayn flinch and lay his ears back.

Liam was quick to lower his hands and meekly put them on his laps. When Zayn still didn't put his gaurd down, Liam casually asked Zayn.

"Um....Zayn? If you want to cleanse yourself...it's totally fine."

Zayn's ears lightly flicked at that proposition. Taking that as a 'yes', Liam slowly stood up to exit the room. However as he was aboit to close the door behind him, a faint voice called out to him.

"Uh....Liam?"

Liam looked at Zayn through the gap between the door.

"Yeah, Zayn?"

Zayn nervously fidgeted again like a kid who was about to confess something he had done wrong and he didn't even dare to make eye contact with Liam.

"W-what do I do i-if I use up all the water?"

"Knock on the door teo times Zayn. Then me or Harry will get you some water. Or maybe you'd prefer me to..?"

Liam didn't know why he'd even asked the last question. He just felt like he wanted to the one that Zayn chose. He quickly tried to make amends for his last question. However Zayn responded before he could.

"Y-yes...I'd like that..."

Liam smiled and left the room.

* * *

Now Zayn was left alone in the room. As he gathered his senses and had time to assess himself, he realized how well he'd been taken care of. His body was free of blood, dirt and grime. The upper body was fully sanitized and bandaged up and his lower body was wrapped in a soft blanket.

Zayn had never gotten such gentle treatment in his life. For a moment he just sat on the couch caressing the blanket on his legs. It was soft...and thick. Zayn had never been given a blanket except for when it was winter or when he was sick. And even then the blankets had been threadbare, hardly able to keep out the cold.

As he examined the blanket which had little puppies drawn on it, he was reminded of that man who had taken care of him...Liam. He definitely had quite a build. When he'd gotten up, the first thing he'd acknowledged was Liam's sturdy muscular arms.

He had instantly been alarmed by it and that was why he had been agressive. But as soon as he laid eyes on Liam, he had let down his guard.The man looked so much like a puppy with his round eyes and button nose. Which is why he did some things that he would never have imagined with any other male human, answering and asking. But then again, Liam definitely wasn't the normal type of human being. And honestly, he was kind of sorry that Liam had left. His prescence actually comforted Zayn.

But he was still scared. No matter how calming the man's demeanor might be, he knew not to trust anyone. He had learned that lesson through a grueling and painful process called life. His life.

Liam might as well just being nice to him to send him to back to _the Nest._ He shuddered st the mere thought of it. He would never go back there. He would rather die. And with that said, he needed to run away from here. As he had said, he couldn't trust anyone. 

Zayn searched the room for an escape route. He immediately spotted a window at the left side of the room. Wincing he tried to stand up. He saw blood stains appear on the bandages on his upper body. After taking a few deep breaths and brainwashing hi mself to forget the pain, he painfully hobbled over to the window. With all the strength he had, he opened the window. Luckily it was late in the night so it was dark and not a soul was to be seen.

As Zayn had put one leg over the window ledge and was ready to jump off, the room's door suddenly opened and Liam appeared 

"Hey, Zayn. Do you need some-?"

As soon as Liam saw Zayn he rushed over to the window. But he had caught Zayn by surprise and before he knew it Zayn had stumbled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow progressㅠ


	2. Little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Zayn is the one who is the most emotionally driven.”
> 
> -Liam-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The chapter's name or the fanfic's title could suddenly change all of a sudden someday, so don't panic and just remeber my pseud or just bookmark or something plz😊
> 
> This chapter is very peaceful:) And the couple has crossed a milestone!  
> Like the tag, slow burn....this chapter is gonna have a slow process..so...the first few chapters might be boring..ㅠ but I can't help it...I like to build a climax.xp

As soon as he saw Zayn fall, Liam was at the window in a moment. It was only the first floor and wasn't that high but it was still no easy fall for a seriously wounded hybrid. 

"Zayn!" Liam called out to the motionless hybrid laid out on the muddy ground. Luckily the mud and decaying leaves had softened the fall. Harry who had heard the commotion came out of the door to see Zayn sprawled out in their small garden. Wide-eyed, Harry rushed over and scooped him up. Liam called out. "Get him inside, Harry!" Harry obediently carried Zayn into the room, bridal style.

* * *

With Zayn unconscious once again, the two went to work. After about a few hours of restless work, Zayn was once again clean and had new bandages. 

Through all the commotion, Zayn still hadn't woken up. So Liam and Harry took turns watching over the hybrid while one of them went about their business. By the time Zayn regained consiousness, the sun was setting. 

"Aagh..." Zayn woke up with a heavy moan. His head hurt and his body felt like it had been run over by a truck. As his eyes slowly came into focus, he saw the two pairs of eyes staring back at him. 

When they saw Zayn waking up, Harry and Liam tried not to move nor make a sound. Harry had heard about Zayn's typical skittishness from Liam. However being the sweet and caring person he is, Harry automatically reached his arm out to comfort Zayn when the tired looking hybrid woke up.

However Zayn instantly flinched and cowered back. He held his arms above his head as if to protect himself and he drew his legs in despite how uncomfortable his body was. It was a reflex. An instinct as well as a stance that Zayn had been forced to learn because of his environment. 

When Harry saw how defensive and scared Zayn was, he instantly drew his arm back with an apologetic face. "I-I'm sorry." He slightly mumbled. Then he looked at Liam with a guilty face. However Liam was too occupied in calming Zayn down that he paid no heed to Harry's silent apology. "It's okay, Zayn. As I said before. We won't hurt you. We just want to help." Liam said in a soothing voice.

Zayn lowered his arms and slightly nodded like he actually trusted Liam. However he knew better. Still tense and ready to gaurd himself if need be, he quietly listened to Liam. 

"Now, this is Harry." Liam cocked his head a little towards Harry. Next he introduced Harry to Zayn. However before he did, he gave a stern glance at Harry. "Harry. Zayn." Harry gave a quick glance towards Zayn then averted it again. Inclining that he was still sorry for having scared him.

After that, things went quite swiftly. Liam tried to assure Zayn that they would never hurt him and that he didn't have to run away. Harry tripped over while holding a glass of water. This clumsiness made Zayn slightly giggle and the atmosphere wholly softened after that.

Zayn actually kinda believed that Liam and Harry had no intentions of harming him or forcing him do something against his will. At least...not yet...

Zayn started to relax gradually. He would even softly giggle to himself when he saw Liam and Harry bicker about somethig silly. Which was pretty much for the rest of the day.

As he started to loosen up, he felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. Before he knew it, he was knocked out cold in the first warmest sleeping place he'd ever been.

* * *

After that first hazardous night at Liam's, Zayn kept staying there. Although Zayn had been reluctant and still a bit scared, Liam had assured and prompted Zayn to stay with them. Liam suspected that Zayn had been seriously abused and then trashed in the steeets. These things happened quite often. The world was changing and the discrimination against hybrids were starting be noticed. However despite a lot of the efforts going on outisde, society's general thoughts of hybrids were that they were only objects.

Liam had occasionally seen homeless hybrids on the streets. He had even given some food to them as well sometimes. However Zayn was the first hybrid he'd ever had in his house. Liam still hadn't figured out why he had brought Zayn in. Sure he had empathy but he wasn't actually the enthusiastic type or anything. Maybe it was because Zayn had been in a much more vulnerable situation than the others. 

Zayn adjusted quite well to living with Harry and Liam. He was very quite and hardly said a word. He sometimes giggled softly amd rarely laughed out loud. But when he did, it was.mostly because of Harry and Liam's amusing argunents. Harry would always be slow in responding but Liam would go on chatting away in his own pace. Zayn didn't undrstsnd how they even made converstation with each other. 

The best thing while living with Liam was the freedom. He was never forced to do anything. Not even talk. He could simply nod or wave his head and that would suffice for the two men. Zayn had never had so much freedom in his life. His days had always been the same. Getting up, doing blowjobs, having a dick thrusted in and out of him, sleeping and then going back to the same routine as yesterday. Sometimes he would be allowed to wash up because some customers would have sanitary issues. 

The next best thing was definitely the sofa. Since Zayn couldn't stay in the bed forever, he had been moved to the sofa. He didn't mind actually. It was still the most comfy and warmest thing he had ever laid on. The bed had been too much for him anyways. He already felt like a burden as it was. He wanted to be of help but he didn't think that offering blowjobs would go well. It was the only thing he knew how to do but he didn't feel like Liam or Harry would actually appreciate it. Plus he didn't want to say or do anything that might let Liam or Harry know where he was really from or what he really did.

_'The Nest.'_ That was where the place Zayn had been raised all his life was called. It was a place where all kinds of homeless or kidnapped hybrids were. There were people called ' _sitters'_. They took care of the hybrids. Or rather, Zayn preferred to say that they would make sure the hybrids knew their place. If a hybrid asked for more food or an extra blanket. Or if they talked or moved in a way out of the ordinary, they would be beaten down by the sitters. The sitters also took care of the customers. They would write down all of the customer's name and also some infos about them. Just in case. They also made a list of the well-paying customers or such. 

Finally there were the _'owners'._ Zayn didn't know much about them. But he did know that they were the ones who owned the Nest. They were extremely rich and visited the Nest once or twice a month. Zayn had never seen an owner before. But he didn't actually wish to. He'd heard that all the hybrids that had met their Nest's owner had never come back to tell the tale.

Most people didn't know about the Nest's existence. They were mostly spread out in suburban areas. Only perverted men or women who wanted a one night company for a cheap price visited the place. Some rich people would visit from time to time when their lives got boring and they wanted a sort of distraction. The sitters would fret about trying to make most of the hybrids look...decent...at least in their own phrase. 

Zayn suspected that Liam only thought he'd been abused by a normal person who didn't have any decency.

He couldn't hide his instincts of being scared of people. Especially men. Although Liam and Harry tried to veer away from frightening Zayn, he couldn't help but jump a little whenever they came at least two steps within him. 

Liam had tried to prompt Zayn into leaking some info about his past, but Zayn had been silent all the way. Luckily, Liam was a respecting person and he didn't try to pry too much. He sensed Zayn tense whenever it came to confiding about his past. Once Zayn finally expressed his reluctance of telling Liam about his former life by burying his head deep inside between his knees and just staying crawled up like that until Liam went away. After that, Liam didn't ask any more questions nor did he try to prompt it out of Zayn.

Days went by and the time Zayn spent with Liam grew longer. Zayn didn't know why. But Liam calmed him down inside. He didn't arouse any alarms inside Zayn like any other men would. Thus Zayn found himself openeing up. Gradually, but surely. Zayn sarted to talk and laugh out loud more often. He didn't jump as much when Harry came near him.

Strangely, Liam never made him jump except for that time when he had tried to escape.

Zayn started to open up about himself as well. Of course Liam or Harry had to prod at Zayn to tell them but Zayn didn't seem reluctant has he'd been before. 

When Liam found out that Zayn didn't know how to read or write, he made it his mission to teach Zayn himself. Since Liam still had to go out to work, he would go out, come back later in the afternoon and teach Zayn until the dark settled down.

Zayn was quite an avid learner and Liam was happy to have an excuse to spend more time with Zayn. 

He wanted to know more about Zayn. Although Zayn had certainly opened up and adapted much better since their first meeting, Liam knew that Zayn wasn't actually telling him the deep stuff. Such as how his former owner had abused him and sexually harrassed him. Although Liam wasn't sure 100% sure of these facts, he knew that Zayn must have gone through a teribble experience at some point. The wounds and the state of Zayn's body when Liam found him, wasn't ordinary. Liam knew the past was a touchy subject for Zayn and he was willing to wait until the hybrid opened up on his own. But that didn't mean he was dying inside whenever he saw a faint look of terror on Zayn's face or the eyes that sometimes glazed over for no reason. 

Liam wanted to help. But he knew he could never be of real assistance until he knew Zayn's actual story and had gained his full trust. 

These days, Liam was always in a hurry to finish his work and his fingers crossed that a fire wouldn't start or a nearby cat wouldn't suddenly want to go up a tree and get stranded.

Whever he got back, he made sure that Zayn was still in his house and hadn't run away. Liam wasn't as anxious about this as the first weeks Zayn had stayed with them. But now Liam just wanted to go back home to Zayn. That was all.

* * *

"OhmagodZayn! You actually did it!" Liam help up a piece of paper with all the alphabets and Zayn's name written on it in an artistic style. 

Zayn had finally learned all the letters and could write his name perfectly now. Liam was proud and amazed at how well Zayn had caught up. "Hey, Liam." Zayn spoke up from beside Liam. "Yeah Zayn?" Liam looked at Zayn practically beaming. 

Zayn slightly smirked and said. "Don't forget your promise." 

Later on, Liam kept his promise and bought chicken for Zayn. Which turned out to be Zayn's favorite food. After they had eaten up, the two of them just sat on the couch watching TV. Harry was out doing some volunteer work for extra credit and according to his own words-for a peace of mind.

As they sat on the couch, they watched an audition program called 'X factor'. It was Harry and Liam's favorite show. Now it was Zayn's favorite as well. They would sometimes bet on who would pass or would fail. One thing they all agreed on was that Simon Cowell was the best judge. 

Sometimes Liam would occasionally hum or sing along to a sing. Zayn had never commented on Liam's singing. But he had always thought that it sounded so majestic and genuine. "Liam..." 

Liam looked sideways at Zayn. "Yeah?" Zayn still wasn't comfortable with touching skins. So Liam sat a bit afar from Zayn. Looking at the couch, Zayn mumbled his words. "Y-your voice...it's so good...." Liam had barely managed to interpret Zayn's words. But he felt a tingly feeling inside of him at Zayn's praise. "Aw...thank you, Zayn."

At Liam's earnest reply, Zayn mustered up the courage to meet eyes with Liam and spoke in a shy voice. "Y-you should be a singer..." Liam smiled and looked fondly at the hybrid who was blushing and was averting his eyes once again. 

Not wanting to end the converstation, Liam tried to think of a topic. "W-what about you Zayn? Do you know any songs?"

Zayn looked up in surprise. "I-I don't..."

Kicking himself for being so senseless, Liam tried to assure Zayn. "Oh, sure. That's fine."

The room filled with an awkward silence as the converstation seemed to end after that. 

Zayn didn't know what to do. He felt like this awkwardness was because of him. "I-I do know o-one song..." Having regained Liam's attention, Zayn felt himself fluster. "B-but it's no good...really..." 

Although Zayn was nearly having a breakdown, Liam was only looking at Zayn thinking of how cute the hybrid was. "Oh, come on. Just a couple of verses. I'm sure you'll do fine." Liam really thought that because Zayn really did have an angelic voice. 

Nervous and his cat ears twitching, Zayn opened his mouth. But no sound seemed to come out. Liam wondered if he had pushed it too far. However the next note that came out of Zayn's mouth made Liam's eyes widen. 

_"_ _...right now I wish you were here with me. Cause right now, everything is new to me..”_ After the two verses, Zayn’s voice died down. But it was enough for Liam to feel something sad inside it. Liam felt something catch in his throat.

Somehow Zayn looked so lonely that the words blurted out of Liam before he could stop it. "Zayn, can I hug you?" 

It was so downright sudden and straightforward that Zayn forgot to fluster when he looked up in surprise at Liam. Sensing Liam's genuine gesture, Zayn slightly nodded his head. 

Liam leaned over and wrapped his arms around Zayn's fragile frame. Zayn was motionless because he had never been hugged before. Awkwardly he put an arm around Liam's back as well.

When Liam drew back, Zayn looked at Liam wistfully. 

This was the first time that Zayn had felt a touch and gesture so warm. It was simple and usual for other people. But for Zayn, it was the first. and it somwhow changed something in Zayn. All the tension he'd had inside of him since his youth seemed to drop out of Zayn. Zayn's shoulders sagged and he suddenly felt more tired. However he felt much more free. Like a ton of baggage had been lifted from him. 

Zayn whispered to Liam who's ears were flushed and was trying to concentrate on the TV to hide his embarrasssment. 

_"Thank you."_

Barely audible under the TV's sound, Liam didn't hear it and even if he had, he didn't show it. 

* * *

_When Harry got back from his studies, he was met with a warming sight._

_Zayn was cuddled in Liam's arms and Liam had his arms wrapped around Zayn's shoulder and waist protectively._ _The two of them were sleeping so soundly._

_Being careful not to wake the two, Harry quietly put a blanket over them. As he did so he thought he heard Zayn purr._

_Smiling at the softnes of this all, Harry backed away into his room for a minute or two. When he came back, he was holding another blanket and had changed into something comfortable. He lied down next to the sofa and pulled the blanket over him._

_And just_ _like that, the three members of the household went to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. This story means no harm and is really just a story of my imagination. 
> 
> Wanted to make a peaceful chapter....cause the next chapter will get a bit roughㅠ
> 
> (Settings; in case you didn't understand it or yoy missed it somewhere through the story.:))
> 
> The nest: Secret name for places where several hybrids are kept in and used for sexual reasons. They are often found underground or in odd corners.
> 
> Sitters: The ones who make sure that the hybrids don't run away. They take care(?) of the hybrids. Like feeding them or such. They also take care of the customers.
> 
> Owners: The ones who own the nests. They don't visit the nest regularly. But when they do it's mostly to choose the hybrids that will be shipped out.
> 
> The way I write may differ from time to time....and sadly I can't seem to improve that...so...I'm sorry ㅠ  
> Plus my native language isn't english so plz understand if I have some grammatical errors or unnatural expressions.
> 
> (*plus, info is my abbreviation for information.:))


	3. What a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What a feeling to be right here beside you now.”
> 
> -What a feeling-
> 
> Zayn opens up about his former life with Liam. And Liam realizes that somehow Zayn has changed his life in a way that no other being could. They are happy...and Harry is low-key annoyed that they won't just downright admit their feelings for each other.
> 
> However happiness....just doesn't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been such a long time. And I am so thrilled to be uploading again. This is a chapter I wrote during break. So basically it's a saving. I didn't express my happiness to be writing again on the next chapter but I'm very happy now and I feel much more relaxed than ever.:D
> 
> *There are some CUSSING, VIOLENCE and TRIGGERS in this chapter.*

After that hug, Liam and Zayn had grown much closer. Zayn was no longer uncomfortable about touching skins and he seemed more willing to open up to Harry and Liam. Harry had heard about the whole event from Liam later on. 

Liam even considered taking Zayn outside now. Of course he had suggested it a lot of times before. But Zayn’s legs had been unstable and Zayn had kept on refusing to go out. Shaking his head hard and saying that he would probably freak out after taking two steps outside. Although Zayn hadn’t told Liam, he was actually afraid that he might encounter a sitter. Liam only seemed to assume that Zayn was a huge introvert and was scared of men. Which were technically true.

However Liam soon persuaded Zayn to go with him to Nandos where he had promised to buy lunch to Niall. Harry helped as well. “Come on, Zayn! You’ve always been curious about him! Plus, this would be a good time for Liam to explain(?) you to Niall....When he’s eating and relaxed.” 

Liam hadn’t told his Irish friend about Zayn yet. He’d never really gotten to the point of it. Although he was sure that Niall would take it nonchalantly and be supportive of him. He also knew that Niall would definitely worry because Liam... didn’t actually have a good memory about hybrids. So he couldn’t help but be cautious. But he knew he couldn’t hide it forever. Niall had already kind of noticed Liam’s change as Zayn had stepped into Liam’s life. Liam who had always been work driven and stayed the latest at the fire station in case of an emergency call, was now the one most eager to leave. Plus, he’d pulled off a lot of sick leaves recently. Although he knew as well that he didn’t look sick at all.

As Liam pondered on how he would break this news softly to Niall, he missed Harry slyly creeping up beside him.

”Boo!”

”Gaaahhh!” Liam cried out in surprise.

Harry snickered and a few feet behind, Zayn who had seen the whole thing was trying to contain his laughter. Liam grimaced and cuffed Harry lightly on the head. Harry was also dressed up as well. Although Harry had been the one to help coax Zayn out, he hand’t been thinking of helping Liam break the news to Niall. The only reason he was dressed up was to attend a special session in his college. 

Harry was a colleague as well as an aspiring journalist. He was hard-working and had a knack for expressing with words. Plus he was quite the charmer as he was always crowded by girls. But he had never dated one. He had always politely refused. Since Harry was a gentleman and he really didn’t feel a thing for any of the girls. He knew that toying with a woman’s heart was a sin.

Seeing Zayn all dressed up in outdoor clothing made Liam feel somewhat strange. He felt like a father who was sending his son off to kindergarten for the first time. It was quite chilly outside today, although it wasn’t raining. Zayn had worn what Liam had given him. A black long-sleeve sweater with matching black skinny jeans and a wine color overcoat. However Liam noticed a few traces of kiss marks on Zayn's collarbone and neck. 

Liam unconsciously frowned at that sight. He quickly unwrapped the scarf around his neck and wrapped it around Zayn instead. As Liam focused on wrapping the scarf around Zayn, the hybrid slightly blushed and averted Liam’s eyes. Harry stood afar looking at this odd scene with a sly smirk on his face. 

When Liam finished wrapping the scarf around Zayn and covering the hickeys, his face straightened out again and he looked content. But Zayn had noticed the frown that had momentarily appeared on Liam’s face. So he thought that he had done something wrong again and felt a little down and self-conscious. But Liam and Harry failed to notice. 

The three headed out and took a few minutes for Zayn to get adjusted to the sun. Then Harry and the other two departed. Although Liam could have actually just taken his car with him, he had wanted to walk with Zayn and feel the chilly breeze and musty smell of fall. As they both walked alongside each other, Liam tried to make small talk. But he soon noticed that Zayn was feeling moody again. Not knowing what to do or what had caused this, Liam was flustered for a moment.

As the two walked in silence, Liam suddenly brightened as he spotted something brilliant. Liam turned to face Zayn who had skulking along beside him. "Zayn, stay right where you are. I'll just take a sec." With that being said, Liam just left Zayn there on the streets, dumbfounded and afraid. 

When Liam didn't actually come after a few minutes had passed, Zayn started to panic thinking that Liam had abandoned him. Maybe he hadn't been obedient enough. Maybe he had crossed the line thinking that he could skulk around whenever he felt down. Maybe...maybe Liam had expected him to offer sexual comfort...

Zayn absentmindedly went to and fro thinking of what he had done wrong and what he would do now if Liam had really abandoned him. Zayn grew more and more sure of his suspiscions by the minute.

However Zayn's worries soon dispersed when he saw Liam running from across the street. Zayn's ears perked up and his eyes became glassy as tears of relief formed. As Liam came closer, Zayn mumbled under his breath. "Thank you...oh, thank you."

When Liam came close enough, Zayn noticed that Liam had two cups in his hands. When Liam finally came to a stop in front of Zayn, he wordlessly handed a cup over to him. Nervously, Zayn took the cup from Liam and looked at him worriedly. “Are you okay, Liam?” Liam’s face was lit up and he was panting like crazy because he had tried to run fast without spilling anything. “Oh, I-I’m fi-fine Zayn!” Liam tried to assure Zayn with a shaky voice-which did not sound okay at all. 

Finally catching his breath, Liam looked up at Zayn. “So, have you tried it yet?” Zayn looked lost for a while, not understanding Liam’s question. However he soon made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth and timidly sipped at the cup. Liam looked on happily as Zayn’s face changed from confusion to pure joy. "It's good!" Zayn exclaimed. Then he took another sip out of the drink and then another and another until he was emptying the contents of the cup inside his mouth before he knew it. Liam silently looked on at Zayn with pure adoration in his eyes.

When he had emptied out all the content in the cup, Zayn suddenly stiffened and turned awkwardly at Liam. Blushing, Zayn tried to apologize for acting like such a gluttonous pig. However, before Zayn could even start to apologize, Liam caught the hybrid short by handing his cup to him as well. Startled, Zayn blushed and started to fidget, not really knowing what to do. To Zayn's relief, Liam reached out and placed his cup in Zayn's hand and took the empty one himself. 

Then he smiled at Zayn and gestured to the way they were headed. "Well, come on now. Niall's stomach is not gonna wait for us forever."

While walking, Zayn nervously sipped at Liam's cup. Occasionally looking up to check that he wasn't getting on Liam's nerves. Meanwhile, Liam was dying inside again. He'd thought for sure that Zayn would brighten up if he ate some hot coco- I mean, it _was hot melted_ _chocolate_. But Zayn had only become more reserved than before.

Tired of walking in silence, Liam finally opened his mouth. "Um...Zayn?"

Zayn looked up from the cup of got coco he had constantly been taking little sips of. "Y-yeah, Liam?" 

Liam could tell that Zayn was somewhat nervous by the way he stuttered and sounded pitched. Liam slowed down until he was walking side by side with Zayn. Trying to sound less intimidating, Liam questioned Zayn. "Have I done something wrong?" 

"What?" Zayn had been bracing himself for the worst. Thinking that Liam was finally calling him out for having been so greedy. But here was Liam, asking if _he_ had done something wrong.

Stunned, Zayn's brain stopped working for a while. But when it started to function again, Zayn became a stuttering mess. "N-no, Liam! Wh-why would you even ask such a thing!" 

Liam looked into Zayn's eyes and said in a worried tone. "Cause you've been down since this morning! I thought-....I thought I'd done something done to wrong to make you feel bad!"

At Liam's outburst, the two of them just stood in the middle of streets looking at each other. But then Zayn started to giggle and Liam just had to laugh along because of Zayn's adorableness.

When Zayn had giggled for so long and finally caught his breath, he seemed to be on the brim of tears. "Oh-oh my god! Oh my god, Liam! We both misunderstood each other so much!" Liam looked up in confusion. "Zayn smiled brightly and explained. "See, I was only upset because I thought you were upset _because_ of me. You had that slight frown on your face when you wrapped that scarf around me. So I just thought that _I 'd_ done something wrong." 

Liam soon realized what Zayn was talking about and he started to laugh again as well-execpt for real this time. Just like that, the two kept on laughing their heads off until they were both crying and panting. Here they were- two silly boys who cared about the other so much that they both made each other uncomfortable.

After having that moment of understanding, the two boys walked along quickly side by side. They talked and they smiled at each other and the atmosphere was much brighter than before.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Nandos, Liam spotted Niall at the far side of the diner. Niall soon saw Liam walking towards him as well and waved his hands cheerfully. However when he saw Zayn, one of his eyebrows came up, which meant he had questions.

Liam walked up to Niall with Zayn. And he had no hesitation whatsoever. His walk to Nandos had confirmed how much a part of his life, Zayn had become.And he was not afraid to admit or explain it if need be.

However, unlike Liam's expectations Niall didn't ask anthing. He simply aknowledged Zayn with a cheerful nod of his head and began to order huge quantitites of food off the menu. Now Liam started to feel nausea- not because of the thought of explaining Zayn- but the money Niall's dinner would cost him today.

The steaming food soon came and Niall and Liam chattered away while eating. Meanwhile Zayn barely even nibbled on anything. He had been too nervous about how Niall would take him. And now that it had finally come up to his nose, he felt much more tense. 

Finally, Niall had cleared almost all the food and Liam was wholly full. Zayn just sat quietly next to Liam, fidgeting with tissues and ketchup packs. But Zayn's small play was easily forgotten when Niall cleared his throat and asked Zayn his name. "So~ what's yer name?"

"Z--Zayn." Niall smiled warmly at hearing Zayn's voice. Then he put on a playful grin and gestured at Liam. "So yer~ the reason why he's been tardy and giddy at work these days." 

At Niall's playful pint, Liam interrupted the converstation abrubtly. Stuttering and slightly red in the ears, Liam tried to make up an excuse. "I--I have not been giddy! I-I was just-just-j-jumpy. That-s all!"

After that light ice-breaker, the three of them stsrted talking together. However Liam was the one who mostly talked about Zayn, and Niall occsaionally threw in some questions here and there. 

Listening to Liam tell someone else about him was kinda depressing for Zayn. So he asked to be excused for a second and went to the restroom to rinse his face and try to clear his head. 

* * *

When Zayn entered the restroom, he saw two men in the middle of the bathroom. Zayn had no choice but to walk past them to reach the sink. The two men reeked of alcohol. Zayn frowned lightly at the stench. Alcohol was never a good thing. Shaking, he quickly washed his face and hands. Glancing nervously at the two, he quietly tried to slip past them.

However his sensitive ears couldn’t help hearing what one of the men said. “Hey, look at that one. He’s got a kiss mark smacked onto his neck.” Zayn’s ears flicked in agitation on hearing that. Being recognized as a hybrid was bad but being reckoned as a sexual one was even worse. Zayn's ears twitched again when he heard what the other man said. "Do you think he's showing that cause he wants to be fu**ed?" Hearing the two men snicker and whisper about him left a bad taste in Zayn's mouth. And he had a bad feeling about all this.

Hoping his instincts would be wrong for once, Zayn tried walking past the two of them. But the man close to him turned around and suddenly grabbed his arm and pushed him back against the tile wall.

“Hey.” The man who’d grabbed him said in a low voice. Zayn guessed the man was trying to seem attractive. But he wasn’t sure, because he had a slight headache from the dizzying smell of vodka. Plus, he didn't find it attractive at all.

Zayn silently looked down at the ground in fear. Hoping that the man was just teasing him and that he wouldn’t try anything funny. He didn’t want to cause any trouble for Liam.

But unlike Zayn's wishes, the drunk man seemed eager to make trouble. The man who had pushed Zayn back, had seen Zayn’s hickey peeking out from underneath the scarf. Smirking, he practically ripped off Zayn’s scarf with a flourish.

A dozen of hickeys on Zayn’s collarbone and neck were revealed. Pink and still a bit swollen. Eyeing all the hickeys, the aggressive man pointed at one of them while talking with his companion. “See? This one's a sexual one. He's practically screaming for a dick inside him!"

Zayn’s cheeks burned at that word. ‘Sexual.’ He knew that was _exactly_ the word that described him. But even so, he was ashamed and self-sufficient about it. Suddenly he felt naked without the scarf around his neck. The man noticed Zayn’s ears turning red. It was due to shame and embarrassment. However the man thought it was because Zayn was becoming hyped at the word 'sex'.

“Aw..look at him getting all excited with just that one word.” The man said to his companion. Zayn turned redder at this comment because of his self-consciousness and at the man's constant teasing.

The man kept on touching and coaxing Zayn. But it only made Zayn look harder down at the ground and hang his head nervously. The man interpreted Zayn's anxiety as a sign of giddiness and that he was enjoying the attention. So he slyly leaned down and startrd to suck at one of Zayn's hickeys. Startled, Zayn shuddered at this sudden intrudement. Using all the strength he had left, Zayn roughly pushed the man away. But Zayn was weak and he only managed to pull the man away from his neck. Offended at Zayn's act of denial, the man's face scrunched in anger.

Zayn could feel the hostility oozing out of the man now. Feeling uncomfortable and terribly scared, Zayn squirmed and mustered up the courage to plead to be let go. "P-please don't do this... I-I don't-" However Zayn's pleads were cut short when the offended man slapped Zayn across the cheek, hard. 

Zayn's head snapped sideways at the sudden force and Zayn tasted blood. Zayn started shaking uncontrollably as past memories while he was in the Nest started to come back to him. He knew how agressive people could be. Especially drunk ones.

Tears fell down as Zayn started to sob silently out of desperation. "P-please don't..." He had thought of screaming for help. But Liam and Niall's table was on the other side of the restroom. The chances of them hear him yelling were slim.

However Zayn's pleads only offended the man who was drunk and already livid with the thought that he had actually been denied by a hybrid slut.

The man grabbed Zayn's hair and yanked it backwards, making Zayn look at him. "Did you just deny me, you f****ing whore?!" Zayn only sobbed silently trying to turn his head sideways meaning 'no'. Seeing his friend get all worked up, the man who had only been watching from afar tried to calm his friend down. "Relax, Fred! You can't hurt him."

The livid man turned upon his friend now, allthewhile still gripping Zayn's hair in his hand. "Why not?! He doesn't even have a tag or a collar! I'm pretty sure he's a trashed one." Zayn winced when the man shook his hair, trying to emphasize his point.

The man's friend had a montonous look on his face. Slightly, the man's friend glanced at Zayn. Zayn's eyes were swollen from crying but he was sending desperate looks for help. The friend seemed as if he would say more, but he only sighed and backed down in defeat. Leaving Zayn at the man's mercy again.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you! And when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more! You worthless little slut!" Having said that, the man let go of Zayn's hair harshly, throwing him sideways. Then he started to unbuckle his belt.

Zayn tried to cower back into the wall, already knowing what the man was probably going to force him to do, and being scared of it. Soon the man unbuckled his pants and revealed his dick. Zayn felt bile climb up his throat. It wasn't that big compared to the others that Zayn had been forced to suck. But it was still disgusting and shameful. Plus it had been so long since he had been forced to do this kind of vile thing. Zayn thought he would throw up for sure when the man put his dick up to his cheek.

The feeling sent shivers running through Zayn. And he tried to back away into the wall even more. But the man grabbed Zayn's hair again. More tightly than before. Then he viciously pulled it backwards, making Zayn open his mouth and yelp in pain.

Not missing a beat, the man inserted his cock right into Zayn's mouth. Zayn panicked at the feeling of the member in his mouth. But the man thrusted inside and out repeatedly inside Zayn's mouth. Having difficulty breathing and feeling so disgusted in himself, Zayn tried to wriggle out of the man's grasp. But it was no use. The man was ten times stronger than Zayn. 

Helpless, Zayn felt tears trickle down his face. He couldn't help but be weak. He couldn't believe this was happening to him again. He had thought he’d changed. That he’d become a whole new person being with Liam. But he was still a helpless hybrid whore who couldn’t even stand up for himself.

Zayn started to whimper sympathetically. But the man was only annoyed by the sound and thrusted his dick in even deeper inside Zayn’s throat. “Suck it, baby! Make me feel good!” The man tugged at Zayn’s hair harshly until Zayn finally relented from the pain and started to suck. Although somewhat reluctantly.

"Ooohhh~ yeah, that's it baby. That's it!" The man got turned on all by himself and his penis started to bulge. Zayn braced himself for the worst, while still crying silently. When the man finally went and cum, Zayn's mouth filled with the slimy wet substance. Zayn started to choke as the man let out an enormous amount of it. The man noticed Zayn's difficulty in swallowing the load. But rather than pulling his dick out, the man thrusted inside as far down as he could.

Zayn tried shaking his head desperately. But the man only snarled in a menacing way. "Eat it all up, you little slut!" But Zayn just couldn't bring himself to swallow it. 

As he was about to pass out from lack of air, the cock inside his mouth was suddenly removed. Being allowed to breath again, Zayn threw up all the cum onto the bathroom floor. He heard a loud commotion in the background. A thunking sound and something cracked.

Gagging and coughing furiously, Zayn felt so exhausted all of a sudden. He found himself slip away gradually.

He thought he heard Niall’s voice. And Liam’s. But he wasn’t sure...

Before slipping away entirely, Zayn felt someone hold him up, shake him.and then gently caress his cheek. But he didn’t know who.

Everything around him started to dim out... and soon, Zayn was fully drowned by the darkness. 

* * *

Liam had been talking about Zayn excitedly, to Niall. He had just been telling Niall about when Zayn had fell off the windowsill on his first day when Niall laughed heartily and made a joke about Zayn. "Ya think he's fallen into the toilet as well?" 

Liam started to laugh along until he realized that Zayn hadn't come back from the restroom. It had already been about 20minutes. Liam wondered what was taking so long.

Agitated, Liam thought that Zayn must still be nervous. He tried to shrug off the bad feeling creeping inside of him and focus on his converstation with Niall. But when Zayn didn't come back even after a few more minutes had passed, Liam finally relented. 

"Hey, Niall." Niall looked at Liam with a knowing look on his face and gestured towards the bathroom for Liam to go on. Liam sent a gratifying smile towards his friend and hurried towards the restroom.

As he got closer, he thought he heard whimpers and moans coming from it. When he was a few feet away from the restroom door, the bad feeling from before came back. And it became bigger and bigger. Finally turning the doorknob, Liam prayed for his suspscions to be false.

However the moment he opened the door, the sight that met his eyes was so shocking that he literally froze for a few seconds.

Zayn was kneeled on the floor and was backed up against the tile wall. A man was in front of Zayn. Moaning and thrusting his penis inside Zayn's mouth. Meanwhile Zayn's eyes were dilated and he looked ready to pass out.

When Liam's brain finally came around and was able to assess the whole situation, everything around him turned into a blur. 

Before he knew it, he was furiously punching the man who had beeen sticking his penis inside Zayn. Oblivious to anything happening around him. He kept on punching and punching until Niall came running in and pulled him off of the man. By that time, Liam's hands were bloody and the man was sprawled on the tile floor, whimpering in pain with blood all over his face. He had one of his hands over him in a futile attempt to protect himself. The other hand was carefully touching the nose. By the way the man winced when his hand touched his nose, it seemed to be broken.

But Liam wasn't satisfied yet. Not even close. What he'd just seen the man do to Zayn was the most horrible and revolting thing he'd ever witnessed. And he was going to make the man pay for it. He fought Niall's grip on him. Ready to break another bone. However Niall struggled to keep his companion at bay. Niall hadn’t seen what the man had done to Zayn. But Liam was a firefighter and violating a commoner would not bode well.

Niall shouted all kinds of things to Liam to calm him down. But it all seemed to go over his head. Finally, when Niall shouted that Zayn needed help asap, Liam had snapped out of his emotions in an instant.

All the adrenaline drained out of his body, Liam ran over to Zayn who was sprawled on the bathroom floor. Filled with worry and dread, Liam had held Zayn's back and shook him desperately. "Zayn? Zayn! Are you okay? Oh my god! Zayn!" Liam held Zayn's chest up to his ear to see if he was still breathing.

Thankfully, Zayn's heart was still beating regularly and his chest rose up and down ever so lightly. Liam looked down at Zayn in relief and caressed the hybrid's cheek. Suddenly a tear fell down on Zayn's face and Liam realized it was his own. He didn't know what he would have done if anything had happened to him. Crying, Liam hugged Zayn in relief. But when he realized that had passed out, he'd had Niall call the police and the hospital immediately.

Unfortunately, the man really did have a broken nose. And he shouted threats to Liam that he would sue him for the damage. Even while he was being carried away in an ambulance. But Liam was too occupied in ensuring Zayn's safety that he didn't give a damn. It was finally in the ambulance that Liam snapped back at the man, afraid that Zayn might be disconcerted by the man's incessant threats. "I don't give a fu** what you do, so shut your hole and be quiet!"

Hearing that, the man looked at Liam with shock. Whilst Liam murmered under his breath. "Before I break another bone in you." After that, the man quieted down and the ride to the hospital was silent all the way. 

* * * 

Liam had thought that everything would be all right if Zayn just went to the hospital and got proper treatment. However when he arrived at the hospital, Liam realized that it wasn't that easy. At least, not for Zayn. 

Zayn and the man were both taken into the hospital. The man was checked on immediately. However for Zayn, a doctor first came into his ward and asked questions such as his breathing or current state. Liam had been confused at first but thought that the doctor was just getting ready to run some tests and check on Zayn's state. However when the doctor heard that Zayn's breathing was fine and that he had only passed out, he only pursed his lips and scowled at Liam. "If his breathing is fine and he has no external injuries, he'll wake up soon enough. And when he does, take him out immediately."

It was later that Liam found out that this hospital firmly discriminated against hybrids and denied access to hybrids unless it was a do or die situation. But at the present, Liam did not know of that and was enraged. "What do you mean, I should just wait? What if something is wrong with him!" But the docter was insistent. Defeated, Liam shouted at last. "What if he doesn't wake up?!"

The doctor scowled deeper. "He will wake up. And if he doesn't, you can always get out and get a new one. You should be thankful just for the fact that we are not kicking him out _right_ now." Liam reached a new shade of red at the doctor's rude words. But the doctor just turned his back and left shaking his head as if he were getting rid of a bad taste in his mouth.

The doctor's words and act outraged Liam but there was nothing he could do. There was no way he could hit a doctor and get out of it easily-no matter how snobby the doctor was. He could only wish for Zayn to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is this chapter (a lot) long? 😭
> 
> P.S. thank you to everyone who reads my fanfic!


	4. Love you goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's inevitable that everything good comes to an end."
> 
> -Love you goodbye-
> 
> (I didn't notice until now, but this chapter really matches the lyrics of the song, 'love you goodbye' XD)
> 
> *VIPs are (perverted) people who pay expensive monthly fees in order to have longer time or better service in Nests.

_"Aaagghh_ _!"_

_The cries of pain resonated against the bare walls as the man thrusted inside of Zayn once again. Zayn bit down hard on his lips to muffle his pain. He knew it hyped the customers even more when they knew he was in pain. However Zayn couldn't help but let out a weak moan when the man thrusted inside again._

_“Mhm_ _phm..."_

_Now Zayn could feel tears in his eyes. He bit down harder on his lips to ease the pain in his back. A metallic taste soon filled his mouth as his lips burst open._ _The man griped his hips in a forceful way that was sure to leave marks._

_When the man thrusted inside him again, Zayn was unable to endure it anymore and let his tears fall freely._ _The man noticed that Zayn had started crying, and suddenly stopped thrusting inside of Zayn._

_Surprised at this, Zayn wondered if he’d earned some sympathy. However the man stepped back and gripped his chin hard and yanked it upwards. After inspecting Zayn’s face, the man grinned and tsked to himself._

_”It’s a shame to waste such a good face. Hmm..maybe I should just make you suck me.” Hearing the man, Zayn froze. He didn’t know what was worse. Getting a dick inside his mouth or in his asshole. It was kind of a relief that he didn’t have to be the one to choose. He would probably have rather died then and there if the choice had been up to him._

_But obviously the man seemed to prefer the mouth more. Roughly, he grabbed Zayn’s hair and forced him into a kneeling position. Now Zayn was met with a huge dick with little bits of blood on it. His own blood. Trembling, Zayn closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward. He knew he had to do this. He had done it tons of times before. But as Zayn tried to empty his mind, the man pushed Zayn’s head and forced the dick deep into Zayn’s mouth before he even had time to adjust himself._

_Zayn almost choked because of the length of it and because he hadn’t had the time to breath in before the dick had been forced inside of him. However as used to this as he was-he was soon sucking and doing his best to make the man cum. He was kinda hoping that the man would stop after cumming once. But to his dismay, the man kept on cumming- and huge loads of it too. What was worse, was the man’s order for him to swallow it and stomach it all. Everytime the man came inside his mouth, Zayn could feel his flat stomach bulge with every swallow._

_After the man had gone inside him several times, Zayn was all out of tears and his neck ached terribly for having been choked. His usually flat stomach was bulging and he felt like throwing up. His stomach hurt so much from all the cum inside. The man’s time was nearly up and Zayn only had to stomach it down a little longer. However when the man started touching his nipples in the last few minutes, Zayn felt so queasy that he_ _just automatically spilled everything inside of him out- which was practically just the loads of the man’s cum._

_The man was enraged when Zayn vomited. But because his time was all up, rather than beating Zayn like he would have preferred to, he could only satisfy himself by shouting curses and threats towards the sitters who had come to escort him out._

_Zayn was relieved that he hadn’t been beaten up by the man. But what he’d failed to realize was that the man had been one of the VIPs. And he had just lost one of them for the Nest. Which did not settle well with the sitters._

_In compensation, he’d been flogged until there wasn’t a place in his body that wasn’t bruised or bloody and he was begging for mercy on the blood stained floor. Then he was starved and put into confinement for three days._

_Zayn had cried and fainted countless times for those three days which had seemed like eternity to him. He’d felt so much pain and misery. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong. He didn’t know why he had to live like this. He’d just felt so lonely and tired._

_But out what he had failed to realize then, was that this would only be the start of the many punishments laid out for him._

***

Crying from that horrible dream of his past, Zayn slowly opened his wet eyes and panicked at the unfamiliar sight that met him. Thoughts of Liam abandoning him flooded back to his mind and he started to look around frantically for Liam. Realizing that Liam was nowhere to be seen, he was now 100% sure that Liam had left him for good. I mean, Liam had seen how he’d just been sucking on the man’s penis. Of course he was disgusted in him and had left him. 

But despite having expected this outcome, Zayn hung his head in sadness. He knew he was just a disgusting, good-for-nothing hybrid whore that could always be replaced. There was no reason for someone as good as Liam to keep him. But he hadn’t braced himself for it to happen so suddenly like this. He had somehow hoped that Liam would be good enough to keep him if he was really good enough. But he had totally messed up.

Zayn dully looked down at his lap as his tears started to roll down his face. But when he felt a certain prescence looking at him, he whipped his head up in sheer hope that it might be Liam. But what met his eyes made his heart stop. 

It was one of his sitters, called Gale. He had been one of the brutest sitters to Zayn. He had flogged Zayn often. Once, he’d even smothered a lighted cigarette on Zayn’s bared chest. It had hurt so much that Zayn had cried out so loudly. That fearful man was in front of him now. With only a layer of transparent glass panel between them. Trembling, Zayn tried to move. But it was like he was rooted to the spot. 

The sitter had a cap on. But he slightly peered out from under it and kept staring at Zayn. Frozen, a rush of thoughts flooded through Zayn’s head. Had Liam found out about him and sold him? Or had he been followed? Would Gale kill him? He had so many questions inside himself but no answers at all. 

When the sitter took a step closer to the glass panel, Zayn closed his eyes shut. He knew that the sitter couldn’t pass through it. But it was still so frightening. As Zayn just sat there, rooted to the spot, someone came though the door. Zayn closed his eyes tighter and started trembling furiously in fear that it might be Gale. When he heard the footsteps come closer, he braced himself for a hard slap across the face or a needle in his neck. 

But when the footstep stopped right next to him, nothing happened. Zayn was so terrified that when he opened his eyes, Gale might be leering down at him. “Um...Zayn? Are you okay?” Zayn’s ears twitched in disbelief at the warm and gentle voice... It was Liam! Zayn’s eyes shot up and he locked eyes with Liam, who was looking right down at him with concern written all over his face.

When it dawned on Zayn that it was really Liam, his whole face lit up and he could only stare at Liam with emotions of joy, relief and happiness overwhelming him all at once. Then he threw himself into Liam’s arms. He was so happy to even consider how his acts might seem like to Liam. He was just so thrilled that Liam hadn’t abandoned him after all. For the first time in his life, he felt his eyes tear up because of utter happiness.

Liam was taken aback by this sudden behavior of Zayn’s, but he smiled and softly caressed the hybrid’s velevety black hair. Liam kept on stroking Zayn who stayed encased in his arms until he felt Zayn’s trembling decrease gradually. Then he slowly peeled Zayn away from him, who was sniffling and had red swollen eyes by then. With a gentle voice, he tried to calm Zayn down. “Hey, hey it’s okay. He can’t get to you now.” 

Hearing this, Zayn wondered if Liam knew about his past. About the Nest, about Gale. With uncertainty, he asked Liam what he meant. “W-what do you mean?” His voice croaked from having cried so much. Liam looked at Zayn with a smug look on his face. “I mean~ I broke his nose, so he won’t be coming back to stick that disgusting cock of his inside of you ever again. And if he does, I promised to fix his face for free.” 

When Zayn realized that Liam was talking about the man at Nandos, he breathed out deep in relief. Only to find that he actually felt a pang of sorrow in the corner of his mind. He didn’t know why. It was a good thing that Liam didn’t know. If he’d known he would have already been done with him by now. But he just felt....hollow and kinda guilty as well. Zayn frowned and shook his head slightly to get rid of these unwelcome emotions and thoughts.

Liam only thought Zayn’s odd actions to be due to the stage of denial. He’d read in a book once, that when people went through a shocking event in their life, they usually went through five stages. And one of them was denial. He let Zayn cuddle into his arms again. But he didn’t want to stay here too long in case that disgusting doctor from before might come back and say something rude to Zayn. He stayed still for a few minutes until he persuaded Zayn into going home now. 

* * *

When the two got to the house, Harry welcomed them with warmth and worry at the same time. He’d heard about everything from Niall and more from Liam when the two phoned him from the hospital. Liam had barely been able to prevent Harry from storming over to the hospital to check on Zayn. He’d persuaded Harry that Zayn wouldn’t like so many people making such a fuss over him and that he would need someone to make him feel at home again when he came back. 

But now Harry made a fuss over Zayn enough. He inspected Zayn up and down and kept asking Zayn every five minutes if his head didn’t hurt or if his mouth was okay and such. Honestly, Zayn didn’t actually hate the attention. He just felt uncomfortable in it. So when Liam pulled Harry away from his side, Zayn was a bit relieved. 

While Zayn was washing up and couldn’t hear their conversation because of the sound of running water, Liam told Harry about the distasteful doctor and the slight incident at the hospital. Harry was deeply enraged and ranted curses. But he agreed to keep silent about it from Zayn. Harry didn’t want Zayn's feeling to be hurt as well.

So when Zayn stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head, just like Harry had taught him- the two men didn’t say a word other than occasionally fretting about Zayn and that bastard of a man.

Being the center of attention of care, two things he’d never had, Zayn felt fuzzy and warm inside. His eyes seemed to lighten and his face relaxed. He was starting to realize that Harry and Liam really cared for him and wouldn’t treat him like the others had treated him all his life. But Zayn’s face clouded once again when he thought of what would happen if he told Liam and Harry about his past. Would they still be so supportive and caring of him? 

When Zayn murmured that he wanted to go to bed, Harry and Liam hadn’t noticed Zayn’s slight face changes and gave their consent cheerfully. That night, in bed, Zayn looked up at the ceiling and thought deeply. He felt the soft cover over him and the comfy mattress under him as he thought back to the first day he’d come here. He’d been bruised and bleeding and easily intimidated. He had practically jumped at everything the two men did. He hadn’t talked willingly and he’d never imagined himself laughing. But now....

Now everything he’d never dreamed of doing or having, was being given to him. And honestly, he was so happy but equally overwhelmed as well. If he told them about his past? Could he endure being rejected by them? Zayn felt a pang inside him as his heart answered for him.

The answer was, ‘ _he couldn't’ imagine a life without the two anymore’._

Not knowing what to do with these feelings, Zayn slowly fell asleep with all those different thoughts churning around his head.

* * *

“Zayn, Zayn! Wake up!” 

Zayn slowly opened his eyes as someone shook him awake. As the light seeped into his eyes, his eyesight became clear enough to see Liam above him. “Come on. Wake up, Zayn!” 

Zayn’s heart fluttered for a second at Liam smiling widely in front of him. For a moment he didn’t hear or see anything else except for Liam’s perfectly curved lips. “-Zayn? Did you hear what I just said?” Zayn snapped out of his trance and looked up to meet Liam’s eyes. “Huh?” Liam let out a laugh and leaned into Zayn. “What were you thinking about, Zayn?”

Zayn felt his face flush and he quickly averted Liam’s prodding eyes while trying to deny the fact that he hadn’t really been listening to Liam. “N-nothing...I just..” Liam noticed Zayn’s uncomfort and quickly changed the topic. “Well, I was just saying that today is Harry’s birthday! Zayn blinked his eyes as he recalled something like that. Zayn smiled. “That’s great.” Liam grinned mischievously with that certain twinkle in his eyes. So, although Hary didn’t say much while leaving, I know he’s kinda expecting a party.” 

“What do you have in mind?” mumbled Zayn. Liam smiled more widely. “We’re going to decorate the whole house. And when he comes home, we’ll turn off all the lights and the. we’ll jump out and say ‘surprise’! I already bought the cake and ornaments.” 

Zayn smiled at Liam’s childish and adorable little event. And he was also thrilled about all this as well. He’d never had a birthday party or anything like it before. It made his heart race as Liam laid out all the specific plans. When he carried out all the decorations from the storage room, the two immediately got to work.

By the time they were finished, Zayn was knocked out on the sofa and Liam was sprawled down on the floor. They were both sweating and Liam had arm over his head in exhaustion. But the both of them were quietly giggling and proud of the things they’d done. Thye’d hung up all the ornaments, prepared all the food themselves. And sure they’d broken a few glasses and decorations or so, but that didn’t really matter. 

By the time Harry got home, the two had recovered and they celebrated Harry’s birthday in a festive mood.

”Harry, what are you going to wish for?”asked Liam. It was time for Harry to blow the candles on his cake. 

Harry grinned in that mischievious way of his and closed his eyes and blew out the candles. When the other two looked at him expectantly, he shrugged and said it was a secret. Then came presents. Lima had bought Harry a stylish overcoat, a pair of skinny jeans and a mug saying ‘knock, knock!” According to Liam, he’d custom-made the mug. Harry slapped Liam in the back lightly and thanked him for the sensible gifts. 

Of course, Zayn hadn’t been able to get Harry anything, and he squirmed with nervousness. "U-Ummm...I'm sorry I don't have anything for you Harry." 

To Zayn's relief, Harry only smiled and said that Zayn's prescence and safety was present enough, which made Zayn blush. 

After a heap of laughing, talking, joking and playing around, the three men quieted down a little and looked at each other on their seats in the sofa. A moment of pure happiness, joy and serenity floated in the air. Then the spell was broken when Harry threw a cushion at Liam's head. 

"I'll get you for that." Liam growled playfully.

* * *

Later, when Zayn was supposed to be lying in bed, when he was actually sitting and looking outside his window, Liam softly knocked and came in. Zayn looked back at Liam, surprised by the unexpected visit.

"Zayn, what are you looking at?" Inquired Liam with a smiling face. 

He had spotted Zayn looking out at the window. Liam came over and wrapped an arm around the hybrid. Zayn answered Liam while looking out the window again.

"The sunset."

With an amused expression, Liam looked out the window as well. They both looked out as the whole world was touched by the sunlight and turned into a shade of purple, red and orange.

  
  
Liam mumbled in awe."It's beautiful." The sunset was something that had always happened but he had never bothered to see it before. "Yeah, it is.." Zayn mumbled back in response. As Liam looked at the sunset he slightly turned his gaze to Zayn. "Yeah...beautiful..." This time Liam whispered to himself so softly that not even Zayn's sensitive ears would hear it.

  
  
To Liam’s surprise, Zayn suddenly ducked his head. Liam thought for a second that Zayn had heard his words. But when Zayn held his head up again, he started to whisper in a somewhat hollow voice. "I-I used to tell the time by the sunset and sunrise. B-before I met you...I was kept in a small room where the only light that came in was the sunlight."

Liam looked at Zayn in surprise while Zayn didn’t look back at Liam. Although Liam could only see the side of Zayn’s face, he could have sworn that Zayn had a sorrowful look on his face. And that wrenched Liam's heart out. Liam was unable to find any decent enough words inside of him to console Zayn. This was the first time that Zayn had opened up about his past life to Liam. And it was hard to hear....

  
  
But Zayn just continued his reminiscence despite Liam’s silence. And his expression would keep on changing ever so slightly. 

"When the sunlight would be yellow it would be sunrise and when it was red it would be sunset." Liam replied in surprise at this new information. He’d never really thought that the colors of the sunset and sunrise were different. 

"Really?" He asked back in a light tone.

Zayn nodded. Still not looking at Liam. 

"Yeah....although I'm not really sure...my room's floor would mostly be bloody during the end of the day so..." Liam looked at Zayn with worry in his eyes. He didn’t know if Zayn was actually okay about opening up about his past all of a sudden. Part of him wanted to block Zayn’s words before Zayn said anything he would regret. He didn’t want Zayn to take it too fast. But glancing at Zayn, Liam noticed that Zayn had a wistful-almost lighter-look on his face. 

Liam decided that it was Zayn’s choice to open up about his past in any way he wanted to. So he silently shut his mouth.

Meanwhile Zayn felt so many emotions rising up inside of him that he didn’t even know where to begin. So he just decided to begin from the very start. He told Liam about the Nest and the Sitters. Of how he was forced to please his customers in sexual ways. And of how he would be flogged and put into confinement if he wasn’t obedient. Liam was unable to say anything while Zayn poured out all his thoughts, his emotions, everything about his past. He could only listen.

Opening up about his past, everything started to spill out of Zayn. Finally when Zayn was finished, silence settled in between the two. Now that he had spilled everything, Zayn started to become scared when Liam didn’t say a word. Zayn turned his head to look at Liam. But Liam was also feeling a tsunami of emotions on what he’d just heard. So he was too occupied to notice Zayn’s anxiety. It was hard for him as well, to contemplate the horrible, inhuman things Zayn had gone through. He’d suspected that Zayn had an abusive owner. But...not something like this. He would never have expected something like this in a million years.

Liam was only pulled out of his shock when he heard Zayn calling his name nervously. He turned to see Zayn staring at him with eyes filled with anxiety and worry. Looking at those eyes, Liam realized that Zayn was the one who felt the most exposed 

I always wanted to see the sun set and rise...." For a moment there was only the setting sun between them until Zayn spoke up again."Thank you Liam.....for everything."

Liam realized that somehow his life which had been flat and dull had somehow gained a certain spark to it from the day he had saved Zayn. Or rather maybe it was the other way around. Maybe Zayn had saved him. Zayn made him appreciate the little things in his life which he had never noticed. Zayn made him feel _whole_. 

“Zayn?” Liam called softly. Zayn turned his head towards Liam and looked at him through his long thick eyelashes. “Yeah?” Zayn responded. Liam blushed at what he was about to do next, but he did it anyways. 

Slowly, he leaned forward until he was only a few inches away from Zayn. Zayn looked at Liam in surprise. The two breathed in each other’s scent. Liam looked at Zayn’s lips and then at Zayn again. He mouthed. _“Can I?”_ Zayn’s eyes widened but he slightly nodded in approval. Liam leaned forward slowly and Zayn closed his eyes shut. When their lips met, they were both so careful. One had never kissed another before and one had never kissed another willingly before. They moved their lips around ever so slightly. They didn’t put each other’s tongues in the other's mouth or such. They just kissed. A light, gentle pressure on each other's lips.

And when they broke apart, they just looked at each other and smiled softly. Now they both knew what they felt for each other. 

* * *

When Zayn fell asleep, Liam quietly got up and picked Zayn’s head gently from his lap and onto the sofa. The, he quickly went into his room. 

Not even bothering to put the lights on, he sat in front of the computer. Frowning as when he deeply concentrated on something, he quickly googled _‘The Nest.’_ His eyes moved around quickly on the results. When he’d clicked about everything and didn’t find anything, he quickly typed in, _‘the Nest and the hybrids.’_ Holding his breath, he scoured the results again. 

Whenever Liam heard Zayn make a sound or turn around in his sleep, he froze. Then when he checked that Zayn was still sleeping, he searched for results again. For a while, he didn’t find anything at all. Frustrated, he searched everything he could think of.   
  


* * *

When Zayn woke up from his slumber, he prodded around with dazed eyes, trying to find Liam. He’d fallen asleep with Liam on his bed after their subtle kiss. But waking up, he realized that Liam wasn’t with him. He slowly woke up in a disheveled state. Twitching his ears, he followed the faint trail of Liam’s sweet, fresh smell to Liam's bedroom.

Getting closer, he realized that Liam was on the phone with someone. He hesitated. He didn’t want to disturb Liam or anything. But then again, he wondered who it was. Thinking about it, he’d never heard or seen Liam talk on the phone with anyone except for Harry or the fried chicken manager. Curiosity eventually got the best of him and he pushed his cat ears right up to the door.

He could clearly hear the whole conversation.

”-yes. Yes. I want it to be a surprise. Yes. I’ll take him there that day. Mhm..he’s average height and has brown eyes.”

Hearing the conversation, Zayn’s eyes started to widen, ‘take him where? Why was Liam depicting his appearance to someone else?’ Zayn felt himself shake as he definitely thought that Liam might be selling him off this time. 

“Oh, you’ll be there? Oh, okay. Okay, see you then.” 

When Zayn heard Liam getting off on the phone, he snapped back to reality and quickly scuttled to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of water. As he took a nervous sip from the cup, he could feel his hand tremble so much. Soon, Liam walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. 

Zayn peered down at his glass cup, not wanting to lock eyes with Liam. Liam didn’t seem to suspect anything. He only grabbed the pitcher next to Zayn and poured himself a glass of water as well. After taking a mighty gulp, Liam looked at Zayn. “Did you have a nice night?” Zayn nodded dazedly, only half- listening to Liam.

"Good." said Liam. And when Zayn turned sideways, Liam was smiling widely.

* * *

A few days later, Zayn had almost forgotten about the whole phonecall or whatnot. Liam and Harry had acted the same towards him. Warm and kind. But now, he had turned back a little into the way he had been before. Getting lost in his thoughts and acting strangely.

Whenever Liam or Harry was nice to him, he felt that nagging feeling inside his mind again. He tried to shake it off. But despite the several times Liam and Harry had proved their kindness to him, Zayn wondered why they didn't ask for anything back. And as time passed, the uncertainty and nagging feeling only got bigger. 

Finally one day when Liam asked him to go outside with him, Zayn's heart froze for a second. 

"W-what?"

Liam smiled awkwardly. 

"I said, do you want to take a walk in the park with me?"

Zayn's mouth only hung open and no sound came out. Honestly, Zayn wanted to say 'never in a million years'. His last trip outside had definitely not gone well and he did _not_ want to go through that kind of experience again. Nor did he trust Liam so much anymore.

But when he saw the sad face Liam made when he didn't reply, Zayn painfully let out a small “Yes” escape his mouth. Although it sounded more like a question than a straight answer, Liam instantly brightened at that and Zayn knew that he just had to go out this once for Liam.

Despite Zayn’s subtle slouching, the two were both wrapped in warm clothes and ready to go. As Liam had wrapped a scarf around him like the first time he’d gone out, Zayn felt a fluttery feeling inside of him. And he started to think that this walk with Liam might not be so bad after all. 

When they stepped outside, the two were met with a slight chill breeze. Liam breathed in deeply and smiled widely. Watching Liam, Zayn did the same thing. And soon they were headed off to the park. 

When they arrived, Liam sat on a wooden bench in the corner of the park. It was shaded with the shadow of a huge chestnut tree hanging overhead. Liam patted the bench space next to him, gesturing for Zayn to sit next to him. Although somewhat reluctantly, Zayn came and sat down next to Liam as well. For a minute, the two of them didn’t say a word. Zayn silently closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the trees and cool breeze. In the far distance he could hear people talking. A happy couple expecting a baby. A young child talking to his younger sister, explaining why she had to listen to him since he was older. Although the boy’s voice was filled with frustration, Zayn could detect affection underneath it all as well. 

_Affection_...As Zayn thought of that particular emotion, he felt a pang in his heart. Automatically without even knowing it, Zayn turned and looked at Liam. Was that it? Was it affection he felt for Liam? Or something a bit more? AST night ciuldn’t have been just an act out of pure affection right?

As in response, he was startled to find Liam staring back at him with a somewhat wistful expression on his face as well. It was almost like he’d read Zayn’s thoughts. Blushing, Zayn quickly turned away and murmured something about hearing a bee close by.

They both didn’t talk after that. And when Zayn glanced sideways a bit, he could only see Liam checking his wristwatch occasionally. Zayn really wondered why Liam had brought him out. To help him overcome his fear once again? 

Zayn didn’t think that was the reason. Sighing, and thinking it strange that he felt a bit disappointed inside, Zayn was about to ask Liam if they could go inside now. But suddenly Liam jumped up from the bench giddily and motioned for Zayn to keep sitting. When Zayn looked at him in confusion, Liam only blubbered in a hyped way.

“J-just stay here, Zayn! I-I’ll be right back! Just keep sitting on the bench and don’t move!”

Zayn tried to object but Liam was already long gone. Off somewhere.  
  


Zayn wondered if Liam had spotted a new cocoa stand nearby. That would explain the giddiness although not the way Liam seemed as if he were hiding something. Patiently, Zayn waited on the bench, obedient.

As he closed is eyes again to feel the surrounding peace around him, a hot, stale breath climbed down his neck. And soon Zayn felt the all too familiar feeling of a knife against his throat. Shuddering, he glanced sideways and came eye to eye with Gale.

The sitter had become more gruesome in the time Zayn had run away. His hair was now matted and he had a deep ugly scar running down his cheek. It was still red and swollen like it had been inflicted recently. Zayn did not want to know the reason for that new feature.

Chuckling, Gale held the knife closer to Zayn’s fragile neck. Zayn felt the cold metal pushing against his pulsing vein. He tried to swallow his fear. But the stale and muggy smell of the sitter so close to him made him retch. It was too...familiar. The smell of the Nest lingered with him. And it definitely didn’t bring back good memories.

Stuttering, Zayn tried to muster up words. “H-how..!” But they came out more like a squawk of terror. Which was pretty much the truth.

Licking his lips, the sitter breathed down the hybrid’s neck, making Zayn shiver more deeply in response. “Can’t you see, you mangy mutt? He sold you.”

Those three words. ‘ _He sold you_ ’. It seemed to make the world around Zayn swoon. Forgetting his fear for a moment, Zayn could whisper only one word. “ _What_?”

This time, the disgusting sitter pronounced the words one by one. “ _He **sold** you.”_

The wooden bench that had seemed so solid underneath, now seemed to be melting. The shadow of the tree overhead, the soft rustle of leaves. Everything...they all just blurred away. And then Zayn felt a sharp sting in his neck. He swayed side wards only to fall into the waiting arms of Gale. Zayn saw a small needle in Gale’s hand. Breathing heavily, Zayn tried to move his dry lips. He tried to move. But his tongue, his arms, his legs didn’t seem to listen. His whole body felt stiff. All Zayn felt was something trickle down his cheek. Maybe it was a tear. Zayn wasn’t sure. The whole world seemed out of focus now.

Slowly, darkness started to envelop Zayn. A heavy fog invaded Zayn’s mind and body. Zayn’s eyelids started to drop all on its own. Before the darkness wholly swallowed him up, Zayn thought he heard someone calling his name in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, this fanfic is my favorite fanfic;)


	5. Where do broken hearts go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every corner calling out your name
> 
> -Where do broken hearts go-
> 
> This chapter is just damn sad, depressing, violent, brutal and raw...  
> I’ m sorry...😞😔😢

_The chains clamped around Zayn’s wrist clanked ominously as he was jostled to and fro, making the chafed skin of his wrists bloody._

_It had already been a few days since his return to the Nest._ _Ever since he’d returned, he’d been treated more harshly than he’d ever been before._

_He was sent to the lowest section where it was much more damp, musky and not even a seep of light filtered in. Zayn was confined to his room all day unlike before when he was allowed to fall in line outside with the other hybrids in order to get rations of stale bread. He was allowed no baths at all. He was stuck to a thick metal chain about five feet long and firmly attached to the damp walls. And he was never allowed to be free of it. Unless... he died out of it._

_He was personally fed and bathed by the sitters themselves. And of course they did **not** like this task and they made it their job to make it as miserable as possible for Zayn. They made him kneel and suck their cocks. Then they would get hyped on their own and cum all over Zayn’s meager meal of stale bread and watery soup. Then they would pry Zayn’s mouth open and shove the disgusting mixture down his throat. Or when they got resourceful, they would tie him down with a rope and tease his nipples or burn him with their cigarette tips until they got tired on their own accord and just quickly force fed Zayn.   
  
_

_When they bathed him once a week, they would strip him of any tatter of clothes he had and then poke at his scratches and bruises until he bled in several places or they’d tie him up with his calves tied to his thighs and then fuck him against the wall. After they had went hard all over Zayn, they would throw a bucket of ice water over him and then call it a day. So Zayn would just lie there shivering, wet, cold and hurting until a sitter with some sense or empathy would visit and give him a new tatter of clothing._

_But all of it didn’t matter to Zayn. Nothing mattered to him anymore. The world was all just a blur. And it was not due to the monotonous, drab days of his life. Nor was it the overdose of drugs the Nest fed him. It was something inside his mind that had cracked._ _And Zayn was unable to heal it himself._

_Several customers came and went. More than they had before. **Way more**.They came nonstop. Now, Zayn didn’t even have time to catch his breath before a new customer entered his room a few seconds later. By hearing what the sitters said while they toyed with him during feeding time, the owner was trying to make up for all the money that had been lost while Zayn had been absent.  
  
_

_While sucking on one of the sitter’s dick, Zayn absently wondered how much more customers he would have to go through until he acutally did that. He wondered if he would die before then. He hoped he would._

_He he also found out that Gale had gotten that scar from the owner as well. Gale had been on guard duty when Zayn had escaped. He’d gotten drunk and slept through his hours. It was pretty much the reason Zayn had been able to escape. Although it hadn’t been easy even with Gale snoring away. Anyways, the owner had been furious and slashed Gale’s face with a knife and ordered for him to recover Zayn. Gale had seethed in rage and vengeance._

_Zayn guessed that was the reason why Gale tortured him so much more often and hated him more than any other sitter did. Every day, Gale would come in to feed him. Whether with any other bored sitters or by himself, it didn’t matter. He always did the worst. He burned out several cigarette tips on Zayn. Especially a dozen in the most sensitive spots. Like his inner calves or clavicles. Whenever a customer roughly brushed against one of those burns while thrusting inside him, Zayn let out a whimper from the pain._

_But those sounds were hollow as well. Just mere reflexes. Zayn seemed incapable of feeling real pain anymore. Actually, he seemed incapable of feeling **anything** anymore. _ _Even when Gale hit him, kicked him and burned him everyday. Not when every customer that came by the second would torture him, handle him roughly and cum inside him until he was struggling to breathe._

_He just didn’t feel anything. He just didn’t want to. If he did...he was afraid that he just might have to acknowledge that this was reality. That this was **his** reality. **Forever.**_

* * *

_Liam had come back to the bench that day to retrieve Zayn. He had been so hyped and exhilarated by the fact that he would be singing in front of Zayn. He’d kept Zayn’s compliment about his singing at heart and he’d kept on practicing secretly. Niall had introduced him to an amateur band he knew and Liam had contacted the leader of the band the day Zayn spilled out his past. He wanted to surprise Zayn. He wanted to see Zayn happy. So he had decided to overcome his shyness and sing in public at the park._

_It had been approximately three months since he’d first encountered Zayn, feverish and wounded, lying on the streets. Thinking back on that day, Liam felt a pang in his heart. So much had happened during the three months that Zayn had stayed with them. He and Harry had gotten livelier, happier. Everything in the world had seemed brighter. Even some of his co-workers had even patted him on the back and said that he seemed much more fresh these days._

_Liam knew that it was somehow all thanks to Zayn. And the singing in the park was repayment for the joy Zayn had brought to his life. So imagine his surprise when he got back to the bench where the two of them had been sitting just a moment ago, to find that Zayn wasn’t there. Liam had called out Zayn’s name all around the park until his neck was hoarse and people were starting to look at him like he was crazy. Frantic with fear and with a sinking feeling, Liam had run all the way to his house. His lungs had felt like they were on fire and his legs had become numb by the time he arrived home. He’d practically ripped the door off its hinges and burst inside. But as soon as he entered, he knew that Zayn wasn’t there. The entire place seemed hollow and void. After he’d desperately called Harry and searched practically their whole neighborhood with his curly haired companion until noon, did he have to admit defeat. Zayn was **gone**._

_Harry actually let out a few tears and wept. Meanwhile Liam almost burst out bawling as well but barely contained it. They searched their phones and computers for a picture of Zayn to print on the ’Conatact when found’ poster. But to their dismay and disbelief, they realized that they had never taken a picture of Zayn._

_  
So they had no choice but to be satisfied with describing him as accurately and specifically as possible. But when they printed the poster out, they doubted anyone would read anything this long. It was a basically a list of the things that Harry and Liam already missed about Zayn. Sighing, Liam crumpled the poster in his hand and covered his face with his hands. With a sad face, Harry rubbed Liam’s back to make him feel better. But it didn’t do much good._ _The two felt Zayn’s absence strongly. The way Zayn would quietly come out and welcome them home when any of the two entered the house. The way he would blush and talk in that shy and nervous voice of his. The way he would occasionally smile or laugh and make the world seem a tone brighter.  
_

_Finally, Liam couldn’t help it anymore and he broke down. Tears came out flooding out of his eyes and soon he was hiccuping and crying hard at the same time. Harry brought a box of tissues and sat down next to Liam, rubbing his back and wallowing in sorrow together._

* * *

  
  


When Zayn woke up, he felt a searing pain in his head. Wincing, he got up and straightened himself up. He felt his hole tear up again and he watched wordlessly as a slow trickle of blood started coming out from between his calves. He looked around and saw the remnants of last night’s ballistic sex guest. There was dried cum strewn everywhere and Zayn could feel some of it crusted around his legs and mouth. They were mixed with dried blood which made it look especially more revolting. Sighing, Zayn struggled to pull himself towards where the bowl of stale water was. As he moved, the trickles of blood fell and made a thin dark trail on the stone floor. Holding his breath from the pain, Zayn crawled his way to the bowl which was only a few feet away but felt like miles away.  
  


Because of the reckless care and torture he’d gone through, the deterioration of his body was eminent. His rib cages stuck out more than ever. He felt dizzy and dilated because of blood loss from incessant beatings, sexual activities and because of the overdose of drugs the sitters injected into him daily. His body was always black and blue from several bruises and cuts and he always had a few broken or dislocated bones here and there. Plus, he been retching often these days. Thankfully, he didn’t consume anything much so whenever he did retch, the things that pretty much came out were cum, cum and more cum. But that just made things worse. When Zayn saw what he had threw up, he became disgusted in himself and threw up again, then again and again... It was so horrible. 

  
Shuddering, Zayn peered down at the fungi-infected bowl. His face fell when he saw that there was a cigarette and a few drops of cum inside it. He guessed the cigarette had been a gift of Gale’s and the cum was probably from last night’s crazy customer who had insisted on seeing how many times he could cum inside Zayn, _while_ spreading Zayn’s legs wide open. Zayn had felt so dirty and exposed...well, not that he cared. Plus, he’d fainted in the last few minutes so it didn’t really matter.

He didn’t care much about the water too. This wasn’t the first time there had been something disgusting floating in it. Last time, Gale had spitted in it and instead of pouring water in it, he’d peed into the thing and made Zayn drink it. That day, Zayn had retched countless times. This time Zayn wasn’t even going to drink it. He was just going to clean himself out a bit with it. Plus, it was better than nothing.

  
Cautiously, Zayn gingerly picked up the water bowl with shaking hands and took the wet cigarette out and gingerly flicked it away. Then he tipped the bowl a bit and poured some of the polluted water on his calves where there was the most cum dried on it. As the water poured down his raw skin, Zayn felt the unbearable sting and bit down hard in his lips in order not to scream. Then he commenced to do the same thing with his arms, chest and stomach.

While washing himself, Zayn looked down at his belly which was grotesquely jutted out in contrast with prominently thin rib cages. He knew the cum inside would be hard to get rid of on his own. He should have gotten rid of it last night before the cum dried up and got hard and solid. But as mentioned before, he’d fainted. He also had trouble breathing because of the bulging pressure in his stomach and his abdomen skin felt like they were expanded like a balloon. Pressing his hand against the big bulge, he frowned at the thought of Gale kicking his stomach while he laid down on the ground, helpless and tied so that he couldn’t curl up. When that had happened before, it had hurt so much and Zayn was pretty sure there were still some purple marks on him to prove it. There was also that one time when the sitters had suspended Zayn with a chain attached to the ceiling and took turns hitting his stomach. He’d vomited several times that day as well and even passed out a few times.

Sighing, Zayn braced himself and hit his stomach as hard as he could. However, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t get much of the hardened substance out of himself. He only succeeded in tiring himself more than necessary.

Giving up and dreading the time when the sitters would come in and drug him as well as beat him to extricate the cum from his body, Zayn huffed and gently crawled back to his small, low, and dirty bed in the other side of the room.   
  


As he gently laid down, he winced as the shackles chafed his abused wrists and he coughed roughly as the pain in his back intensified. Slowly he looked up at the damp, musky ceiling a few feet above him.

He let a small tear fall from his eyes and slide down his cheek due to a sudden bout of sadness. Gasping as if he were underwater, Zayn bit down on his lips and then turned sideways with his back to the entrance. He slightly shuddered as cold crept inside him and chilled him. And then he gradually closed his eyes and waited for sleep to settle in.   
  
  


* * *

He didn’t have to wait long until Gale and two other sitters came in his room with some more stale bread, polluted water, and three injection needles. Zayn had already woken up when he heard the clang of the metal door to his room opening. His eyelids fluttered open and his cat ears flicked as he heard Gale’s heavy boots stride against the small room and right up to his bed. He held his breath all-the-while

”Wakey, wakey you disgusting piece of shit!” And with that, Gale grabbed hold of Zayn’s hair roughly and yanked him from the bed. With a yelp, Zayn was dragged a few feet towards the middle of the room where the other two sitters were waiting with sleep still making their eyes droop. Zayn bit back another whimper when his back hit a small bump on the stone floor of his room. He could sense that the other two sitters weren’t also in a very good mood. Whether it was because they had reluctantly got out of sleep or because they hated their lives, Zayn didn’t know. But what he _did_ know was that all their misery and frustration would be pent out on him.   
  


It didn’t help that Gale was the only who was really sparkly and bright and almost on the verge of ecstatic. Since Gale’s sense of happiness came from the extremely sadistic mind of being happy to extricate another scream, another whimper, another moan from Zayn. There was no doubt that Gale had already devised another torture plan for Zayn. Zayn hadn’t even known that there were so many ways to make some one feel like that they would be better off dead.   
  


As he was thrown against the hard ground before the two sitters, Zayn stumbled and almost cracked his nose on the stone floor. With a tired expression, one of the sitters with the name, Matt, stooped down with an injection needle already in his hand. However, before he could insert it in Zayn’s neck and thus, drug him, Gale roared in a menacing way and snatched the needle out of the man’s hand. Rolling his eyes like he was frustrated but too tired to respond back, the brown haired man spat out a single word at Gale.

”What?!” 

It didn’t sound that frustrated though, because of the droop in the drowsy man’s voice.

Huffing, Gale thrusted the needle to the other sitter who had been dozing off on his own in the corner. The dozing man, who had been woken, wordlessly accepted the needle thrusted at him and blinked once. Now that his two hands were free, Gale cracked his knuckles and made a cracking sound. Sneering, he flopped Zayn upside down so that Zayn’s back made contact with the cold floor. Then he poked on Zayn’s belly bulging with cum. Smirking, he looked down at Zayn with a face of pleasure. Feeling his stomach churn, Zayn fidgeted.   
  


When Gale took out a latex glove from his back pocket with a flourish, Zayn wondered what he was doing. Gale quickly put the gloves on and wiggled his fingers around a bit. Then he gripped both of Zayn’s wrists and pinned them to the floor above Zayn’s head. With a look of horror slowly dawning on his face, Zayn shuddered and struggled.

Gale slowly lowered his other hand toward Zayn’s hole. Then he slowly lifted the tattered clothing which was draped over Zayn body carelessly. Smiling more widely now, he flexed his right hand making it look bigger. Then before Zayn could utter a silent plea, he thrust his hand inside of Zayn’s hole. As the rippling pain shot through his whole spine and made him draw in his breath, Zayn writhed and screamed at the ground trying not to faint. Several times, black splotches kept on appearing and vanishing between his eyes. Distantly, he could hear the other sitters let out a cry of alarm. Then he faintly heard Gale pushing them back saying that it’d be okay and that nobody would care. 

  
Zayn’s dry lips frantically moved around soundlessly as every word got caught in his throat because of the excruciating pain that reverberated through his entire body. When he felt Gale’s hand free his arms, he twisted sideways. Gasping, he desperately clawed at the floor, chipping his nails on the rough ground. As he felt, Gale’s hand move painstaking slowly inside him, he felt his inner muscles contract and then stretch against Gales force. His body felt numb and it was like a huge viper was slithering around inside his stomach, disorienting every one of his organs and moving further and further inside of him and poisoning him.   
  


When Gale finally pulled his hand out with a handful of cum in his fist, Zayn let out a ear splitting cry of pure pain and agony. The high sound echoed along the empty walls of the small room and Zayn dropped his head with his cheeks against the floor.

His cheeks were flushed and his body was full of sweat and felt so feverish that Zayn was actually thankful for the cold that seeped in through the floor. His body shuddered in its own accord, and he gasped for air blinking back tears. Zayn was a neko and he was genetically modified to have a bigger anal than most normal men. But still, Gale’s huge fist was not something that even Zayn could bear.   
  
  


Zayn had just felt his anal stretch up to an impossible rate and then... tear up more than ever. His anal had been abused often. But this time, Zayn felt like it had been stretched to its limits. The pain had been overwhelming and it had been enough to make Zayn black out and in in the few seconds. The feeling was so intense it reverberated through his whole body, making him shiver and bite down on hard in his lips.

It was the first real pain that had broken through his monotonous attitude, right down to the core. Zayn blinked back tears and he struggled to regain his consciousness. Not being able to help himself, Zayn bit down even harder on his lips. He tasted blood as his lips burst open from the pressure of his teeth. When he heard Gale rustling around behind him again, he lifted his head limply and pleaded at Gale in a hoarse voice.   
  


“N-no more... Please...I-I’m sorry....”

Zayn’s last apology almost came out as a desperate whisper.

To Zayn’ dismay, however, Gale yanked Zayn’s head up by the hair again. Then he twisted Zayn’s neck and leered into his face. “Oh but it’s not over yet, you disgusting slut! We still have two more fistfuls left! I’m sure you don’t want to go on with this horrible substance inside of you! Right?”   
  


With a tear-streaked face, Zayn moved his bloody dry lips in an attempt to plead with Gale again. But before he even got the chance, Gale let go of Zayn’s hair and Zayn’s head fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Then Zayn felt the similar searing pain inside him again as Gale continued his torturous act. Letting out a breath and shuddering for the last time, Zayn saw black spots obscure his vision as he slowly faded away into oblivion.

* * *

_As Zayn's eyes slowly fluttered open, he sniffed in the air as a delicious smell, which he recognized as pancakes, wafted through his nose. Blinking, Zayn rubbed his eyes and carried himself out of bed._

_Yawning silently, Zayn walked out of his room. In the kitchen, he saw the familiar outline of Liam cooking._ _Timidly, Zayn crept up behind Liam and encircled his arms around Liam’s wrist in a tight hug._

_Then suddenly, Liam whipped around and looked down at Zayn with a mad glint in his eyes that Zayn had never seen before. Letting go, Zayn cowered back and Zayn felt fear overcome him and his legs refused to move like they always did when he was scared._

_As Liam towered over him, Zayn stumbled backwards and fell. Zayn felt the sudden tears that quickly formed in his eyes and quickly rolled down his cheeks._

_"I-I'm sorry Liam!" stuttered Zayn without even knowing why._

_But Liam smirked in a twisted way and Zayn automatically covered himself with his arms as he saw a leather whip in Liam's hand that hadn’t there before. It was the kind the sitters enjoyed using in him these days. It had a barbed tip on the end and wherever the whip landed, it would take a piece of skin with it._

_"Your sorry means nothing! You dumb whore ! You are just a toy! I only let you into my house and fed you so you could be of some use to me! I can't believe you actually thought that you could actually be something! What makes you think you deserve to be happy?!"_

_Tears flowed down Zayn's cheeks as Liam’s taunts increased, and he wrapped himself tightly in his arms. Shaking his head, he desperately tried to block out the jaunts that Liam threw at him. He couldn't bear to hear the person he'd actually come to love, taunt him and prove that his innermost fears had been right._

_That he had been nothing but a useless hybrid to feed so that would bring in a decent amount of money someday._

_As he felt Liam lift his arms up to bring down the whip, Zayn covered his head tightly in his arms and cried out agonizingly._

_"Stop!!!"_

* * *

When the cold water hit Zayn, Zayn's eyes shot wide upon and his pupils contracted from the shocking feeling. A chill ran down his spine and he shivered. 

As he slowly recovered from the chill, Zayn realized that he'd been crying. And then he fleetingly thought that he was lucky that cold water had been used to wake him. Or else his tears would not have gotten unnoticed. The sitter who was now holding an empty bucket, and had done his job of waking Zayn, grumbled to himself and left. Closing the door with a loud bang.

  
Dripping wet and cold to the bones now, Zayn shivered and bit down on his lips hard. His lips had already been abused so much and as Zayn bit down, he felt the metallic tase of blood seep in once again.

_‘Liam...’_ the name echoed around in Zayn’s mind. Feeling a painful pang in the left part of his chest, Zayn grimaced and felt another droplet of water drop down his cheek. He didn’t know if it was a tear or just plain water. Smiling bitterly to himself, Zayn clenched his chest and lay sideways, curling himself into a ball.

  
This time...he knew that it wasn’t just water flowing down his cheeks.

Determined not to make a sound, Zayn bit down harder and harder on his lips as his whole body wracked with the sadness, misery and the heart-break that had been pent up inside of him and had finally overwhelmed him.   
  


Zayn cried and cried until his lips were bloody and his chest hurt and he was gasping for air. He cried and cried until he felt like no longer had any tears left inside of him to shed. He cried and cried...

They said that dreams were a mixture of reality, conscience and your own imagination. Zayn wondered if Liam had been the reality part or just a figment of his own imagination. His chest ached so much. This dream hurt more than any physical torture he could go through. Because this dream was something that he had made himself. And it struck his core and biggest fear. 

While Zayn was still crying and curled up into a ball leaning against the wall, a man loudly banged the door open and walked inside.

Hiccuping, Zayn lifted his head a little and gazed at the man through tear-filled eyes. Flicking his ears, he felt like he’d seen the man somewhere before. But his vision was so blurry and his eyes so swollen that he couldn’t be sure.  
  


Not until the man swooped in on Zayn, grabbed a fistful of his hair and sneered right up to his face, did Zayn finally recognize the man.   
  
  


“Hello again, you dirty hybrid!”

Zayn recoiled as he felt spittle land on his face and the man’s hot acid breath made him gag.

Zayn recognized the man to be the one who had made him suck his dick in the restaurant before. There was still a red spot where the man’s nose had cracked because of Liam’s fist. Zayn quickly ejected the memory. It was not because of the disgust he felt for the man, but because of the backlash he felt when he thought of Liam.

Still crying, Zayn felt a flash of blinding anger and- for the first time since he’d come back to the Nest- he made an act of resistance. He scrabbled at the man’s chest to get away from the pervert. The man’s breath felt hot and sticky and he reeked of bourbon and cheap cigarettes. However, Zayn had grown so weak in the past few weeks. And even he felt his attempts at rebel to be so weak and pathetic.The man held on tight to Zayn’s hair and laughed at Zayn’s flimsy attempts to break himself free.

But when Zayn struck him in the cheek, he made a loud grunting noise. Not in a pained way but rather in annoyance. He harshly yanked Zayn’s hair backwards and then pushed him down on the bed. Zayn yelled and cried as his voice cracked and resonated around the chillingly cold and hollow room. Frowning at the shrill sound, the man slapped Zayn across the cheeks several times in order to Zayn from stop making that noise.

And soon, Zayn’s sunken cheeks were swollen red and Zayn’s lips were bleeding in the corner. But even then, although a bit less louder, Zayn continued to keep on screaming and kicking to get away from the man.

Strangely, it wasn’t pain nor fear that made Zayn act this way. It was the feeling of self-pity and anger that he felt at himself. The man reminded him of Liam. And _that_ in itself was enough to drive Zayn mad. He wanted to rip out any traces of the time he’d had with Liam. He would even erase all his memories if he could. Whenever he thought of Liam, he felt something broken something inside him. Like his mind had shattered to a thousand pieces and all the fragments had a sharp edge to them. And they were poking at his mind, his body, his chest. Everything.

Zayn didn’t feel the man’s slaps. No matter how hard they were. The only thing he felt was the pain and aching in his heart that wouldn’t stop. The throbbing and longing inside of him that been the only emotion he had felt for a while.   
  
  


Finally, after Zayn had scratched a soft part of the man’s face, the man howled in pain and grabbed both of Zayn’s wrists right underneath the shackles. Plus oozed out as the man crushed Zayn’s chafed skin. And yet, Zayn didn’t even feel the outer pain. He just kept on struggling and crying. It was like all the anger, frustration and sadness pent up inside of was finally raging to break free. He let out a guttural growl from within his throat.  
  
  


Wrinkling his nose, the man risked letting go of one of Zayn’s hand and tried to shove Zayn’s head against the wall. However, Zayn quickly turned his head and bit the man hard. He could taste blood and something sour. The man yelled a high pitched scream and spouted curses at Zayn. He shook his hand desperately trying to shake Zayn off. However Zayn only clamped down harder.   
  
  


The man grabbed a fistful of Zayn’s hair again and tried to pry him off. Despite, the pain in his hair, Zayn still didn’t let go. Growling, the man started to threaten Zayn again.   
  
  


“Your little owner isn’t here to save you now! As soon as I get my hands out, I’m gonna _kill you,_ you mangy mutt!”

But before the man could break free of Zayn, a group of sitters who had heard the commotion from outside the room came bursting in. There were four or five or so of them. And they all looked at Zayn with wide eyes and shocked faces. Gale was the one to react first. He pushed his way through the shocked sitters with an injection needle in his hand.

Zayn looked at Gale through swollen, red eyes and with his lips curled into a snarl. He wasn’t rabid...yet.   
  


  
Despite, Zayn’s intimidating stance, Gale quickly came upon the entangled two and injected the needle right into the side of Zayn’s neck where’s there were already several small traces of needles being injected in it scattered all over the bedraggled skin, which was a shade greener than the natural skin tone.

Zayn didn’t even have any time to react as he felt the seductive deep through his veins. He soon felt his whole body go slack and his clamp on the man’s hand loosened. As soon as the man felt the change, he ripped his hand from Zayn’s mouth. Along with it came a trail of blood and saliva. The man’s hand had two holes where blood was sleeping out of it and the skin around it was shredded and chafed because the man had struggled so much.   
  
  


Cursing at the sight of his hand, the man roared a cry of fury and lunged at Zayn.

” _Why you little-!”_

 _  
_The rest of his words were cut short when the sitters who had been standing behind in shock regained their senses and one of them grabbed hold of the man while another injected the same seductive they had injected into Zayn.

The man soon slumped against one of the sitters with his head lolled backwards and foam coming out of his mouth. He had already been half-drunk when he had entered Zayn’s room. Somehow the injected seductive had proven to be too much for his body.   
  


The sitter who the man had slumped over, grunted in disgust but with a surrendering sigh, he hooked his arms underneath the man’s armpits and dragged the man out with the help of another one of his co-workers.

  
Meanwhile, Zayn who had gone slack with the drug, but was still growling and snapping albeit a little drowsily. So Gale or the other sitters couldn’t come close to him or inject him again without risking breaking one of the needles or being bitten by Zayn. They thought Zayn was turning rabid like some nekos in the Nest had in the past. Nemo’s rabies were nearly impossible to get rid of and needed a lot of treatment. Meaning it needed a lot of money to treat. So the sitters were reluctant to come close to Zayn since they didn’t want to waste any money through any unnecessary accidents. 

  
So Zayn was only held back by both arms as he kept on struggling and screaming hysterically. Tears covered his eyes and made his sight fuzzy. He felt like dying. He didn't want to be here. He had never asked for this.  
  


Soon Gale sent a strong blow with his fist, that landed on Zany’s stomach. That knocked the breath out of Zayn and he stopped snapping his head at anyone who came near him, because he didn’t have any air in his lungs. But when he finally stopped struggling, he was still subtly hyperventilating and sobbing silently. Zayn closed his eyes and waited for the sharp pierce of the needle through his skin as a sitter stationed himself behind Zayn with a injection needle in his hand.   
  


He was so tired. It was like his whole body, mind and soul was tired. He had fought because something had broken inside of him. And yet, he had failed to win. He doubted the sitters would euthanize him. They would just keep him under stronger chains. Maybe bind his mouth as well. Then they would probably keep him under stronger seductive, drugs at all times.   
  


Zayn shuddered at the thought of having to live under a complete haze. Even his mind would be restrained then. But then again, he wondered if that was such a bad thing. Maybe he could be happier under that hazy influence, he could just never know what was happening to him and hide any consciousness that flared inside him into a tightly wrapped cocoon in his mind and slowly drift away until he eventually died. 

As he felt a hand slowly push his head aside and extend his neck, he inhaled slowly and cleared his mind as he felt the needle come closer and closer....  
  


* * *

But then a hand suddenly cupped his chin and lifted it up gently. And Zayn was momentarily blinded by the dim light of the room before he saw the man cupping his chin.

He'd never seen the man before. He was very tall and seemed to hold an aura of authority and aggressiveness. Zayn looked at the man with hollow, glassy eyes. He was too tired and drained. He had already given up on himself to acknowledge the newcomer. The man turned Zayn's head sideways and up and down as if her were inspecting him. Finally he locked gazes with Zayn and stared at him stonily. When he let go he signalled to the man beside him.

"Is this the one who ran away a few weeks ago?"

The sitter behind nodded in response.  
The authoritative man seemed to think for a second before he spoke again.

"Get ready to ship this one."

Zayn's cat ears twitched at the word. ' _ **Ship**_.' He'd never heard this expression here before. Zayn peered up slightly as Gale stood in front the man and blubbered in protest.

"B-but sir, he is one of our most profitable hybrids! I-I suggest we use him a bit more before-"

The sitter's words were caught short when the huge man caught Gale’s throat with a huge meaty hand that was bedazzled with several jewelry that made it seem like his hand was a disco ball.  
  


"Are you daring to disobey my orders?" The man seemed to make Gale look small in comparison.

"No-n-o s-sir...!" Gale gasped through his strangled throat.   
  


The huge man let go of the sitter's throat and turned sideways to look at Zayn again. Even though he was quavering inside, Zayn looked back defiantly this time. The man smirked as if he thought Zayn's defiance to be amusing. Then he looked down at Gale, who was red in the face sprawled on the ground and trying to regain his breath.

"Besides, this one seems to be ready to break. A hybrid who has had a taste of the world it could never belong in. _Can never last long."_

Practically spitting out the last sentence, the man shot Zayn a contemptuous glare and stalked out.

  
For a while, the room was silent and the two man restraining Zayn seemed uncertain about the whole situation.

Then one of them quietly asked Gale what they should do.

"You heard the owner!"

Having regained his breath the sitter spit out the words and glared at Zayn like it was all his fault.

"Ship him out."

Before Zayn knew what was happening a man beside him fished out a sleeping pill and shoved it inside Zayn's throat. Zayn struggled to stay awake until the pill fully took effect and he faded away into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fanficXD 
> 
> (Kudos and comments are appreciated♡)


End file.
